The World We Knew
by 8fierybuddie8
Summary: My life couldn't have been more pleasantly boring, more perfectly uninteresting, or absolutely lazy, and I liked it that way. It was all so wonderful until... well, until I died. It's an odd thing to be able to talk about your death, not that I would say that I'm not used to it by now. -Yes, another self-insert. Blah, blah, blah... please just read. Sucky summary. Darkish themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay so this is my first fanfiction story. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes and if it isn't all that interesting right away. I sorta realized that I needed to set the stage a little bit... um not really sure what to say now so... enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Tori is mine! (and her family and whatnot)**

My life couldn't have been more pleasantly boring, more perfectly uninteresting, or absolutely lazy, and I liked it that way. It was all so wonderful until... well, until I died. It's an odd thing to be able to talk about your death, not that I would say that I'm not used to it by now. In my first life I got to the ripe old age of fourteen before I died. I know impressive right, really hung in there.

The morning of the last day of my life, I woke up totally pissed. Granted, I should have spent my last hours happy, but too late for that now. Plus, it wouldn't have been true to my character if I hadn't been irritable. The reason for my anger was snow. Snow, the white stuff, the stuff that sticks to eyelashes and hair, and makes all the world glitter in the sunset. Snow, the only hell where the temperature is below freezing, and it sucks. So bad. It had snowed all night and damn we deserved a snow day. I was so not in the mood to sit around all day amongst the complete incompetence of my peers. I could not listen to another dumb teenager today, not today. In truth, I was seething inside. I could imagine the calls and emails sent by principals and such. The debates back and forth about whether or not school would be closed. But of course it wasn't. I hoped that they had to stand outside in the freezing, snowy, bloody awful cold, and their faces shriveled off. That would be satisfying.

I had always been a sickly child, but about three years prior to my death I developed chronic migraines. At first I was convinced that it was because I hadn't started my period yet, and my hormones were giving me the intolerable fits, but alas, the potency of their pain only increased afterwards. Lately, they had been getting really, really bad, so bad in fact that I was visiting the hospital on a weekly basis. I swear Vicodin is my hero, huzzah for pain pills. Anyway, I knew it was getting worse, I knew it was serious. I knew that my CAT scan didn't exactly come back clean. It was weird though, because despite the increasingly painful attacks, my life didn't change. When the world wasn't fiery torture my body didn't feel any different than it normally did. I could still function and be independent. My mother and father totally freaked out that I had a tumor and treated me as if I was fragile. Sure, I knew I was going to die, but my world hadn't ended yet, and I was determined to make sure that no one made me feel small in my last days. I hated leaning on anyone, my parents always told me that I could out stubborn a bull.

The doctors wanted me to stay as a permanent patient in the hospital, which meant a couple of weeks until you die. Bastards had even tried to bribe me with a window room. Assholes.

Of course I was all like, "Hell no, bitches!" That earned me a glare from my mother and a huge smile from my older brother. My mom was staring into my soul, and her eyes were saying, "Tori stifle yourself." I just smirked.

The doctor frowned and said, "Aren't you a spunky one?"

"Hell yeah I am." I retorted with an enormous grin plastered across my face. I heard him mumble something about children these days and was mildly insulted; don't group me in with the whores just because my coping mechanism is loud n' spunky. But with my attitude I was whisked away from sterile gloves, white walls, and nasty freaking food. Figures, they just don't want to deal with me. Good. I want to piss off as many people as possible before I go.

I even got to continue going to school. With my voice dripping with sarcasm I say, "Wonderful." Like I would love to be ostracized for seven hours a day for the rest of my life. Literally. I was smart. I was diligent. I was a self-proclaimed teacher's pet. I was not someone to be approached. It was better that way, you don't speak to me and I don't have to put up with your stupidity. Yeah, I am a misanthrope. Deal with it.

But back to the point, it happened in my third hour and good god why did it have to start there? All of a sudden my vision blurred, unable to focus on anything, the aura hit hard. Then just seconds later my eyes were starting to right themselves, and all I could think was, "Oh holy shit here it comes!" Faster than the blink of an eye my universe exploded in vicious pain. I clutched my head and screamed. I wasn't conscious of anything outside of the massacre happening within my skull. I am sure that everyone around me was calling for help and freaking out as I passed out. I don't really know all of the bloody details because somewhere along the line I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps. Congrats guys for making it to the second chapter! WHOO HOO! Yeah, I don't know what is wrong with me... Anywho, hope that you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! **

I woke up and my head felt fabulous for the first time in a long time; however the rest of my body felt like shit, complete and utter shit. My chest felt heavy and wet… very wet. I cracked open my eyes to look at a small, water-logged body. Hmm… wait, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! Why do I look like an effing child? Seriously, I look like I am freaking six! What happened to my bust, my hips, and why am I so small. Not to mention bony. Why am I lying on the beach? Why am I soaked with water? What the hell is happening?

Then my body convulsed and I vomited up a nasty mix of water, bile, and blood. A wave washed over my bear body, I only had rags covering my meager form and the water was colder than ice. I shivered and vomited more, the sand beside me soaking up the vile mixture. My body was shaking and my stomach was continuously trying to heave up my organs. I hurt everywhere.

My eyes shut against the soft sunrise, even this tender light was making my eyes burn. The quick slap of feet running on sand was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Itachi's POV

The girl vomited twice and her skin was tinged blue. Her clothes were thread bare and could barely pass for rags. As he ran closer he could see that the clothes were stained red, dripping in blood. Itachi glanced at the ANBU behind him, his eyes urgent, his tone clipped, as he said, "Medic." He sprinted down the shoreline to the girl, with such speed that he would only appear as a blur every few seconds. When he reached her he spotted a long gash along her thin midsection but the rest of her stomach was a sea of red. Blood was still bubbling out of the wound, cascading into pools where the sand could absorb no more of the red liquid. Most people, even ninja, would have trouble seeing another human being like this, but Itachi was, as always, calm and focused.

He deftly swooped his arms around the thin, bleeding girl and picked her up. Cradled in his arms, Itachi could barely feel her breathing. Her cracked lips were parted ever so slightly and light, shallow inhales and exhales passed her lips. Carefully Itachi carried her and ran back to where the other ANBU and a medic stood, somehow he was even faster than he had been before. He lied her down within the cradle of the synthetic blue gurney and the medic was by her side in an instant. Even the medic was astounded by the severity of the girl's wounds.

Itachi stared at her, his eyes dark but not completely emotionless, they held the faintest glimmer of regret. She was small, fragile, a child. If they had found her but a few minutes later, she could very well be dead. She could have died in a pool of her own blood and vomit. It could have been the morning light but for a second Itachi's eyes flashed.

A whimpering moan escaped the girl and Itachi's head snapped up, eyes darting to her face. Her eyes cracked open and they were light gray rimmed with midnight, like snow tainted with ash; remnants of some deathly explosion too far away for him to see.

"Mahiro," she whispered and her hand darted out to clasp his before she fell back into the oblivion of unconsciousness. Itachi tried to pull away but her hand held his in a death grip. She moaned once more and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. He tugged at his arm again.

The other ANBU looked at the boy and put his hand on Itachi's arm. "Let her be," the fox-faced man said. Itachi sighed faintly but didn't pull away anymore.

Tori's POV

I gained consciousness in the hospital with a young, dark-haired boy sitting near my bed. He was very pretty and seemed to be young. "Hmm… nice hair," I thought.

Then my body shot up and my head snapped around looking all around the sterile room. The boy's face was shocked, my eyebrows slanted down, "Ah hell no! I told them that there was no way in hell I was staying in this goddamn, sterile hospital! What the hell!" I was yelling loudly at him, as far as I was concerned he was the one I was going to take my anger out on. My head was still whipping around, looking for a doctor that I could belittle, "And they didn't even give me a window room! What liars." I added.

The boy's pupils blended in with the darkness of the room but I could tell that his eyes were widening as I ranted, even if by the slightest bit. The rest of his face, however, was as blank as a stone wall. I wondered if it was plaster, because, seriously, who can really keep an expression like that. In my mind I could see his eyes getting wider and wider until they popped out of his skull, but of course that is not what happened. That would be far too interesting apparently. Anyway, when I had finished my ranting and raving he paused as if to take everything in, and said, "They?" His voice was low and quiet but not by any means soft. No, his voice was firm despite his young age, not many children spoke that way, if any. For some reason his question bugged me, or rather infuriated me, although I couldn't put my finger on why.

Then it was my turn to pause as all the above went through my mind. I looked at him once more and did a double take. Wait, what the hell is going on? Disregarding his questions, I asked, "Wait you don't look like a doctor. Who the hell are you? What happened to me? Why are you here? Where are my parents, or my brother? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The dark-haired boy stared at me, his gaze unflinching at my sudden, but not unwarranted in my opinion, outburst. A very, very small sigh slipped past his lips and he spoke, "You are in Kohona hospital, healed. Nothing else is wrong with you." He sighed again as if this sentence had been taxing and my eye twitched in irritation.

I snorted and was about to tell him that the 'nothing else' must be a cute term for tumor, when my head exploded. And the world went black.

* * *

_The cell was dark apart from the small barred window. My hands were shackled above me and my body shook from exhaustion. I wore the same rags I had been wearing when I was on the beach, but somehow they seemed a little less sandy. In the middle of the stone floor a young girl's body lied in a pool of blood. _

Itachi's POV

The girl was still holding his hand. It had been two days now since he had found her on the beach and he had tried to escape her grasp several times. Two things hindered him every time: one, her death grip which he found to be exceedingly strong and two, the dirty looks he got from all of the medics. They insisted that he comfort her, she didn't have anyone that they knew anyway. He had grunted about the name she had whispered when he first found her, but no one seemed to care.

One day the Hokage had come see the mysterious girl. That Itachi thought was going to be his release. Surely the old man would tell him to get to a real mission and stop lazing around. He would be out of the young girl's death grip soon, he smirked. But alas, the Hokage had come into the room and, first, asked questions about the girl. Itachi had told him everything he knew though it was little.

The old man had smiled at Itachi's twitching eyebrow, "Uchiha, it is not normal for you to be so irritated. You will be assigned to this child to find out who she is and what she wants. She seems to like you," he stated looking at their entwined hands. Itachi had sighed with more force than usual.

It had been two days. TWO…DAYS! Itachi had not slept, at all, not even a wink. How in god's name was he supposed to sleep trapped, as he was, by the stupid girl's hand? Eventually though, his body had had enough, his eyelids slid down and his head started to fall. With the insanity that comes with sleep deprivation he slid into the other half of the hospital bed, positioning his and the girl's hands between them. They looked like childhood friends to anyone else, two nine year-olds sleeping, hands entwined. Together they slept, one wrapped in nightmares of the past and the other of the dawning of a new day.

* * *

**AN: Take that as you will. Soon this story will only have one point of view and trust me it gets so much better that way, I promise. I know that Itachi is a little OOC but 1. I am not a boy and therefore do not write well in a boy's perspective 2. I am not a stoic... AT ALL... so I find it hard to write from a stoic perspective. I can manage when I don't write from his perspective though and in the beginning it is sorta necessary, yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup? I would actually like to know so if you feel talkative go ahead and tell me. Anywho this is a longer chapter and most of them will be longer like this. Sorry for the small chapters...eww, right? It seems to be going well, no writer's block...yet. I love all you shadow readers! (I imagine you guys as little ninjas, so adorable. I am weird but whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Tori, her family, and other OCs I do! :)**

Tori's POV

I seem to be passing out a lot lately, I thought as I woke up. The room was dark, but the starch whiteness of the walls, bed, and door were visible despite the shadow. My body creaked audibly as I pulled my torso into an upright position. I winced as a sharp burning sensation lit my stomach on fire. My eyes widened as I finally remembered waking up on the beach, the vomiting, and the blood that had soaked her midsection. Ah hell, my side. As I went to pull up the hospital gown my hand was caught…

3

2

1

My head snapped to the dark-haired boy from before resting beside her. He was holding my hand, he was in my bed, and he had been sleeping next to me all night long! It was oddly warm, but what the hell! A few seconds passed and the air was thick with silence. Then I was pissed, completely and utterly pissed. I don't think that I have ever been more pissed in my whole life…well, that's a lie, but whatever. Taking her other hand she drew back. Put me in the hospital and have some random stranger sleep in my bed, she thought. The back of her hand cracked across the sleeping boy's cheek.

"…I don't think so!" Tori growled, so furious that she had spoken aloud.

Instantly the boy was on his feet, sliding into a defensive stance, and he let go of my right hand, finally. I yanked my dominant hand into my chest, cradling it protectively. The boy was still hyper alert, and he obviously mistook my actions as a threat, within a millisecond he had activated his Sharingan and threw a roundhouse kick to my head. Shit, hell, goddamn … profanity spilled forth in her mind. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I read his movements, little shit had tried to hurt me. I dropped to the ground in the nick of time and goddamn his foot whistled where my face had been little less than half a second ago. Little shit-head seemed stunned though by my speed, and I smirked. He hesitated, clearly not expecting my skills. It was all I needed. I spun upwards to my feet and struck his side. As he bent to clutch at his side, I readied a single finger and flicked him in the forehead with such force that he flew backwards, slamming into the hospital wall behind him.

A small, nearly inaudible gasp escaped his lips, which had been pressed together so hard, when bracing for the impact, that they had turned white. He stood up just seconds later, and I thought, oh god he is really good. That should have totally taken him out, maybe I don't know what I am dealing with. A simple quirk of his lips flashed across his face, but his eyes were unreadable, "Hn."

"Hn?" I asked, because really what the hell was that supposed to mean? I looked away from his eyes which were starting to darken with suspicion, but inside I was like, oh bloody hell. This guy he could only be a few years older than me at best, and he might actually be able to take me on in a real fight. Then my rational mind blindsided me… WHAT THE HELL, I CAN'T FIGHT! HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT? With serious effort I struggled to maintain a straight face. He cannot see my weakness.

The boy watched me recede into myself, and his eyes darkened even further. All I could think was, omg how did they just get darker? They were black, and then they were like black incarnate, and then they managed to darken! How the hell does that work? HOW? Now I was just staring at him like a freaking idiot and I am sure that he thought I was some sort of weirdo, but his eyes were questioning, probing. He spoke, "Mahiro," the name was a command. He wanted information but my eyes hardened.

He was cut off all of a sudden as my stormy eyes whipped up to his face, my voice soft but threatening as hell, "Don't speak that name to me again," I was hissing, "And why the hell should I tell you anything? I don't know if I can trust you! You wanna know something about me, fine. One, I don't tell anything to anyone who hasn't earned my trust! And one of the key ways to make me trust someone would be to find a complete stranger next to me when I wake up. Or find someone holding my hand who I don't know at all and sleeping with me! A great way to earn my trust! Go ahead try to anything out of me now!" My voice had been getting louder and louder as I spoke. At the end I was screaming at the boy, and my voice must have carried to a nearby medic because the door was thrown open, and a furious man stormed in.

His face was red, and he turned on his heel to face the boy, "This is a hospital, Itachi! People come here to get better, to heal, do you think that anyone can heal with you screaming up and down the halls! Try to stifle yourself, child. I don't care how high your rank is, or even if you are destined to be an ANBU like everyone says, when you walk in here you are mine, child!" Then as quickly as he had barged in the man had left. I grinned, I was thankful for the ignorance of the man. Not only had the boy been the one who had taken the brunt of the scolding but I finally figured out his name, Itachi.

Itachi stared daggers at me, though like before his eyes were unreadable. My eyebrows twitched in both amusement and confusion. On one hand I loved the fact that he was irritated; on the other hand…

"So Itachi is it?" My voice was laced heavy with sarcasm.

His eyes narrowed more, reducing into slits. "Hn," was all he replied.

I smirked at the grunting boy. Seriously, how hard is it to use your words? Although, I did relax some, after all, I did have the upper hand.

"Now, now," I taunted, I had confidence now, "don't narrow your eyes so much, you look like a weasel. Itachi." Now that I knew his name I was not going to hesitate to use it as often as possible. It looked light it pissed him off, and I liked that.

Itachi sighed and for the briefest moment a flicker of annoyance lit up his eyes. I gasped, so those obsidian eyes can show some emotion, I thought. I just stared and stared my shock so great. Those shadowy depths, perhaps it was my imagination but those eyes whispered of melancholy. If they were only blue they could have been his, the only one that I had ever let in.

Itachi's POV

The girl was just staring at him and all of a sudden, he was drawn into her stare. Watching her eyes as well, an instant later her mysterious white eyes darkened to a light gray. The white eyes rimmed with black on the edge of her iris and the blackness of her pupil stood in stark contrast. Right now, the white orbs shone with tears. He thought that the wetness might spill over, but it didn't. What he did not know was she hadn't let tears spill across the pale plains of her face since she was locked in a cell. A past so suppressed that only now was she starting to remember.

Tori's POV

In a flash, the pain was back, and I screamed. The waves of fire didn't last long because then I passed out.

* * *

_The rivers of blood accented the rough stone walls. The girl lied on the ground again. I screamed; I knew that I had to help her. This was someone I needed. I don't know who you are now, but I knew you. Tears sparkled in the moonlit cage. I strained against the shackles which held me to the wall. I need this, I need this, and my mind was frantic. _

_Unconsciously I screamed a single name, "Willow!"_

_I left myself no time to recognize the name. I was still desperately pulling against the chains. My wrists slid in circles in the shackles. The blood lubricated the metal and my mind couldn't calm down enough to use this as an advantage. _

_"Please, I don't want to lose you too. I can't lose you. Willow!" Unable to find the words anymore I screamed, the language of ultimate pain. _

_Hours later I had lost my voice and my body fell back too weak to continue my escape plans. Then it started the shrieks and screams heard echoing down the halls. They were bloodcurdling, and I knew that these screams were caused by torture. Oh god what is happening to me._

Tori's POV

Waking up in the hospital again made me furious. I had had enough, I was so done, get me the hell out of here. Not to mention the boy was still here, may I repeat, STILL HERE! I sat up, and all the blood rushed to my head, "Whoa, holy crap." I held my forehead, "Goddamn tumor!"

Itachi looked puzzled, but his obsidian eyes seemed warm and sorta melty. I was stunned.

"Oh, you know the tumor, the thing in my head that happens to be cancerous and is killing me. Yea, that thing," the sarcasm might have been a little suffocating but I didn't care. This was the thing that was making me die, like it deserved a happy tone. No.

Itachi still was confused, "You don't have a tumor." I was starting to think that the whole low and quiet but menacing thing was really just his voice. It couldn't have always been that way though, that's not the way that children should talk. It is unnerving.

"Oh, yeah, well then how do explain the migraines I have been getting? Huh, explain that for me perv?" I snorted.

Itachi's eyes widened as if to say, "PERV?"

"Yes, perv. You are a perv," I said nodding my head.

"Hn," was the reply but it was dripping in derision.

"You were holding my hand and sleeping in my bed when I woke up," I nearly choked.

He murmured something that I couldn't quite catch but it sounded like, "You were the one..."

"I was sleeping for Christ's sake, pull away!"

He snorted and said for the millionth time, "Hn." Really, that child perplexed me. Where in the world do you pick up something like hn? What does it even mean? What the bloody hell is hn? But then the full implications of his tone hit me, my eyes widened. Was I really that strong? Damn, he was strong and if I could have held on to his hand in my sleep… I smirked. Not to mention I had gotten on his nerves, sweet. His eyes were bright with irritation. Then he breathed in deep, and all the light was extinguished.

He fidgeted and gave me an annoyed look. He totally wanted me to stop but I was totally not going to. Really was I going to keep staring, his eyes asked.

"Yup," I stated simply. He grunted. "Just sizing up my opponent."

"Opponent?" he sneered like I couldn't even be considered good enough to be his opponent. He was a little shit, a complete utter little shit.

"You are so not that much better than me," I snorted, "Face it, you could only hurt me if I was a newborn."

He snorted out an overused, "Hn." I groaned that was getting very annoying. "Name," again instead of asking a question, like a normal person, he stated his monosyllabic comments as commands.

"Don't worry about it, Itachi. Maybe I'll tell you if you're a good boy." The shock on his face was priceless and I stood up moving to an extra chair that held my new clothes. I could hardly wear the old rags that I had been wearing before, I shuddered; they reminded me of that weird dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads this but high honors go out to: JazzBelikova101 and nathy13**

**Special thanks goes out to: fanfiction2010**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I got REALLY SICK. It was awful. :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but my characters are mine... 'kay.**

Tori's POV

I stood in the small bathroom that was attached to my tiny hospital room. You would have thought that it would have been bigger, both the room and the bathroom. Maybe I was just spoiled with the last hospital room I had occupied. It had been big, at least twice the size of this one and the bathroom… that bathroom! It made me sigh because even though it was a hospital bathroom I had had a huge bathtub. I love baths, they're so awesome. Thinking about soaking in hot water was distracting me so I shook my head, trying to regain my focus, as I struggled to put on new goddamn pants. They were black and skin tight which was making it extremely, bloody hard to get my foot through without it getting caught.

Oh shit, I thought, spluttering as I face planted on the white tile and let out a little "uff". Absentmindedly, I wondered if there was a single place in this hospital that wasn't white. What was the obsession with white anyway? Did it make it easier to see dirt to scrub off like some manic clean freak? The absence of any other color-even though white is not a color- was starting to really piss me off.

"Girl?" Itachi asked immediately, his voice slightly muffled through the solid oak door. Goddamn idiot, how good is his hearing anyway, and why is he calling me girl as if that is my name? My ears totally suck compared to batman, who was lurking just behind the door. Why does he have to be so gosh darn alert all the time? It put me on edge just being in the same proximity. I didn't respond and just stayed lying on the cool surface of the tile. It felt nice against my cheek, and I sighed, I was too lazy to get up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door explode inwards, and Itachi barged in, he must have kicked the door down. His hands were raised and ready like he was poised for an attack. He looked around the room and saw me collapsed on the floor. Why was he always so on guard? It was so irritating that my teeth clenched together.

He started to move to my collapsed form, in what I would like to think was consern.

"I'm fine," I exclaimed and I thought I saw a small sigh escape his lips. No, couldn't have been. "But I need some help with these goddamn pants!" I really didn't want any help with my pants, but I was so worn out from the headaches I had been having, along with the pain in my abdomen and I wasn't in all position to do it myself.

Itachi's POV

He burst through the door with a roundhouse kick, the same one that he had tried to use on the girl when she first woke up. All sorts of crazy thoughts were running through his mind, what if someone had broken in? What if the girl had been captured? What if she had tried to escape? What if someone had slipped passed him and hurt her? She was his charge, and she would not be hurt.

His eyes shot around the room, and he finally saw her lying on the floor. Her long black hair streamed across her face, and he couldn't tell if she was alright. She wasn't moving, and he slid forward just a little. Not too much, but a little. He hesitated to move any closer, but his hand twitched at his side. He was about to just walk over to her, or maybe say something, but then her head snapped to face him, and her hair fell back, away from her features.

Breaking his sentence, she said, "I'm fine," exasperatedly. Her eyes narrowed a fraction, and she said, "But I need some help with these goddamn pants!"

Itachi really looked at her this time, and he struggled to compose himself. It was hard not to either start laughing or look away. The girl was sprawled out on the ground, her black pants only coming up to her knees. Her black underwear was exposed, and the edges were a touch lacey. The stark contrast of black against the pale white skin of her thighs was startling and sort of appealing, he thought. Why the hell was he still looking?

His eyes shot to one of the walls, uncomfortable mostly with his perverted thinking. Maybe this girl was right before, maybe I am a pervert, he thought. Then he imagined coming into the room sooner and shuddered. At least she was wearing a shirt.

Itachi's eyes darted over to the girl as she moaned while still attempted to get up on her own. He pushed aside his embarrassment and moved over to help her stand. At this point she had moved to her hands and knees. Itachi held out his hand, "Come on, take it." She glared at him, and he almost snickered, but nevertheless she accepted his offer.

Leaning against the wall she sighed. Itachi crouched down, and he maneuvered her feet through the tight pants. In an instant, she grabbed the waistband, and the pants were successfully put on. This time he did snicker and her eyes became daggers, he tried to hide it with a cough. In his peripheral vision he saw her mouth quirk up, although her eyes rolled.

He smirked at her, his eyebrow twitching upwards. He gave her a 'you so owe me for that' kind of a look and she rolled her white eyes, scowling. He snorted at her sullen face, it looked like she was pouting.

Tori's POV

He was just standing there. Why did he piss her off so much? It was obvious that he expected her to say something, but his eyes, as per the usual, were unreadable. Lips tugged upwards in an almost wolfish way he smiled. He looked so self-righteous that bitchy words just spilled from her mouth, "I never asked you to save me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and their obsidian depths asked, "You would rather be dead?" Then I realized that his eyes weren't narrowed they were _scrutinizing _her and the question wasn't sarcastic or pointed like she had thought. It caught her off guard, he actually wanted to know.

My eyes flickered to the mirror in front of me, "Tori," I mumbled.

"Hm?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know if that's my name but it's the only one I have ever known," I whispered, "Now get out."

"What?" his obsidian eyes widened a hair. It was nice to see him surprised, I thought.

"I need some space to get ready," I lied. I just couldn't handle being in this confined, little room with him any longer. My nerves were ready to snap.

I expected to have to repeat my command, but Itachi seemed to understand and without a word he turned and walked out. I was alone, and it should have made me happy. Alone with white walls and hushed silence. I moved over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. It was like looking at someone you know you know but can't remember their name.

I was still confused about who I was now and how I got here. Anyone would be confused if you suddenly woke up in a young child's body. However, I was never going to show Itachi or anyone here for that matter, my fear. Nobody was ever, ever, was going to see my weakness, my confusion, and sure as hell, NO ONE was ever going to see that I was scared. Never.

My reflection stared back at me. A ring of black outlined my white irises, although they were really more of a pearlescent color than white. The shimmering color hit the black of my pupil and all the light that had danced in their depths died. The dark circle seemed to be somberly annihilating the delicate luminance like a black hole. In their weird way my eyes were interesting, and I suppose to some people could be considered beautiful.

My features were pale excepting the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of my nose. I had full, red lips and prominent cheekbones. I was pretty but there were two scars that marred the flawless skin. One rested from my left cheekbone to the corner of my lip and the other on the right side of my face, stretching from my hairline to the top of my right eyebrow. I didn't mind the scars, in fact I liked them, they made me look fierce. The only thing that bothered me about my appearance was my height, I was short. And when I say short I don't mean that I was short like any other child would be but I was short like any other child would tower over me. Itachi was at least three inches taller and couldn't have been more than 4'6. I sighed, my diminutive height meant that no one would take me seriously. Perfect, just great, I huffed.

_I woke up to the gray stone of the cell and dread overcame me again. I didn't want to see anymore. I can't see Willow slumped on the floor, I can't see the blood pooling across the floor, I can't see the shackles that bind me to the wall behind me. All I want is to be back at the hospital. I think that this is the first time in my life that I have wanted to go to the hospital. I want to scream to yell that I don't deserve to be here, but maybe I do. Maybe I did something so horrible that I had to be held in a prison. No, there was no torture in a prison my rational side told me. I could care less what the rational side told me now, I was in the grips of panic. My eyes were squeezed shut so hard that my tear ducts were having trouble expelling the tears that had started to well out. I gasp a flicker of what I have done before this flashes in my mind, and I lose it. I am a horrible person. I deserve to die here. Why, I ask myself. Why?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha peeps! Again sorry for the late upload and/or grammar mistakes, whichever bothers you more. I tried to fix some things mentioned in the ONE review I got (write more reviews!). I like to see constructive criticism and will try to take it to heart. This chapter is the longest yet since that was also mentioned in the ONE review that I received. Anyway love all of the people that read because it gives me an excuse to write. :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine just any character that was not in the original plot. **

Tori's POV

Itachi was sitting on my hospital bed when I exited the bathroom. His eyes were closed, and his legs were tucked on top of each other (in what those of you who do yoga would know as the lotus position). Then it struck me that he was meditating. I grinned because I didn't think that he had noticed me walk into the room. On a side note, I thought, how long had I been in the bathroom anyway? Doesn't matter now, apparently it was long enough for him to get bored and meditate… this is my change. An evil look twinkled in my eyes.

I picked my feet up gently and silently, slowly transferred my weight onto the edge of the bed. I was on my hands and knees now sliding towards the still form before me. Itachi's eyes flashed open. Damn, I didn't make any noise and the bed didn't even sag under my weight, I was too goddamn skinny for that crap! I was so careful. How the hell did he figure out that I was there? I was so looking forward to catching him off guard for once! Once in my life, I started to despair that I would never be able to play a prank on the black-haired boy.

"How did you…" I started to ask, and a small, VERY small, grin broke across his usual poker face. Well, at least I got some sort of reaction from him, I internally sighed.

Itachi reached out and tapped my nose lightly with his index finger. My eyebrows shot up in confusion as I sat back on my haunches. He was still looking at me, no expression played on his stony face. What the hell did that mean? I waited for him to elaborate, but he made no move to explain. At this point I was getting pissed, I didn't like not understanding things- puzzles never had been my strong suite. My questioning gaze turned challenging and I felt vaguely annoyed at myself for not being able to figure it out.

"Care to explain?" I hissed.

Itachi shrugged and muttered something that sounded like, "Smell, Tori" I groaned. Of course that would be my undoing, my smell. I knew that I didn't smell bad because I had just had a shower; in fact I had used a nice shampoo that smelled like lavender. Look on the Brightside, I told myself, at least I smell nice; man must have the nose of a dog though. As my facial expressions went from confused to angry to puzzled to mildly happy and finally to an understanding, Itachi smiled wider, and I thought I saw it reach his eyes.

All of a sudden my eyes got wide and Itachi's slight smile dropped from his face as a question flickered in the black depths to replace the twinkle of amusement.

I blushed a little and turned my face away, "It's nothing," I mumbled.

Shaking his head he continued to push me for answers in his silent way.

"No," I repeated.

Itachi sighed, "Tori," was his monosyllabic reply. He was treating me like I was a troublesome child, which I was a child but… whatever.

Then I realized what he said and oh my god he did it again! I jumped up off the bed and said, "Shit! Can you stop?"

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled down slightly. I moved to the door, turning my back to him and putting my hand on the cool metal of the doorknob.

"Stop saying my name like that," I said without turning.

"Like what?" I heard from behind me. I was startled by his words and hesitated.

"All familiar and shit," I said my voice harsher than I expected. Actually that is not what I intended to say, it wasn't fair after all, I called him by his first name too. What I had meant to say was to stop using my name so much because it put me on edge; I don't know how that popped out. I shook my head trying to stop the weird stream of thought and in a single swift movement I twisted the round piece of metal and held the door open.

He just stared at me and I laughed, "Are you just going to sit there you lazy oaf? I thought that me being your charge kinda meant that, oh you know, I was going to have to put up with being followed around, asked questions, and have my every movement watched. Not saying that I totally wouldn't _love_ that but to be honest, I have no idea where I am going." I opened my mouth to say more but Itachi was already on his feet.

Covering my mouth with his hand he replied, "You talk too much."

My eyes twinkled mischievously and Itachi studied my face, his hand still across my mouth. He really needed to learn to never try to shut me up, I thought. Before he could pull away, my tongue darted out from between my lips and slobbered all over his hand. His face crumpled in disgust as he backed away from me like I was a pariah.

I cackled in laughter so hard that I couldn't breathe. Oh dude, his face was so priceless! I was almost literally dying from laughter when I felt a wet hand slide across my cheek. I froze. Hell no. HELL NO! Ah hell no, he didn't dare! Slowly, very slowly my head lifted and my gaze met his.

Then I saw something really surprising, he was chucking. Itachi the stone-face was chuckling. Sure, it wasn't a full out belly laugh but it was so out of the ordinary that my heart did this weird sort of stutter thing. I was smiling a soft smile despite being really confused. I looked down at my chest, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack. Geez, what was that… wait… did I just tell my heart that it almost gave me a heart attack. I think I did. I started to laugh all over again.

When I finally had composed myself for the second time, I saw that Itachi had been staring at me. He probably thought that I was weird now. After all, who laughs when their own spittle is wiped all over their face? Me, apparently. Itachi looked like he wanted to ask me something but I shook my head, "Oh and about your comment before, I don't talk too much, I just talk enough for the both of us," then in a much darker, more sinister tone, "And NEVER try to shut me up again because I will bite your hand next time." With that I walked out the open door and into the whiteness of the hallway. I did not see Itachi gaping at me, or his equivalent of gaping, and shaking his head in disbelief.

I stepped out and all I saw was white. Maybe it was growing on me, that ridiculous non-color, I thought. White the color of new beginnings.

Itachi's POV

He sat on the edge of the lumpy hospital bed, mediating, when a strange scent wafted into the room. His nose twitched, it was a nice scent, like lavender and baby's breath. For a moment an image of white eyes flashed through his mind; if she had a smell, he thought, it would be this. The smell got stronger and he opened his eyes to find her startled face right in front of his own.

**( AN: And back to the present…)**

Tori's POV

I started walking down the hospital hallway when I felt a hand grab my arm. "Wrong way," Itachi said pointing to the opposite side of the hallway. He took my shoulders and spun me around to face the right direction. I waited form him to take the lead and stared at the back of his head. Dude his hair! It looked silky and supple. Then I realized that my hand was creeping towards his black hair. Abruptly he turned before I could put my hand back down at my side… oh shit, what the hell do I do now? I had been caught red handed and I started to panic. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I thought, WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? All the blood rushed out of my face and I reached out for his hand instead. Hell, I hope this works. Itachi looked at me questioningly but laced his fingers through my own.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate hospitals?" I said, my voice shaking as I became aware of my surroundings. The lab coats and the shiny metals, the fluorescent lighting, whatever I had said about liking white was obliterated in an instant. At this moment I was glad that I had opted for his hand. I felt like I was in a nightmare. Looking around me I was reminded of my family, of tumor, of the needles, the tests, the migraine after migraine, and finally the death that I had endured. My body started to have a visceral reaction, my body was shaking, I was hyperventilating. My heart rate sped up to a frightening speed and my eyes were wide in fear. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was terrified. Then the weirdest, most comforting thing happened, Itachi pulled me to him. My face was buried in his chest and he picked me up off my feet. Somehow we managed to get out of the hospital of horrors and I could have hit myself for letting him see that side of me…

Itachi's POV

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw Tori's hand reach out for him, at first he expected her to drop it but her hand just grew closer and closer. Finally he was compelled to turn around. She looked at him a little dazed and a little shell-shocked. Her face got really white, almost as white as her eyes. Itachi was dumbfounded when she moved her hand to reach for his hand. Normally he would have pulled away; normally, he would have just glared at anyone who tried to hold his hand but something in her face stopped him.

She looked like death and as they walked together he glanced at her periodically, it was as if she had seen a ghost. Then, he thought, maybe she had. What other reason would she act this way? It was odd seeing her like this when moments before she had been laughing almost hysterically. The comparison was astonishing. Her panic was sparking some awkward dormant emotion within him and he sighed. Itachi clumsily pulled her into his arms and picked her up. She couldn't very well walk on her own, her legs were shaking too much. And in addition to following her around, asking her questions, and watching her every movement this was one of his duties when she was his charge, he thought. Itachi felt Tori trembling against him, his black shirt soaking up salty drops.

Tori's POV

_From between the rusted iron bars I saw Willow. Alive. Her black hair was long and mangy. It was slick with oil and fell in front of her face. I was still shackled to the wall and my hands had lost all feeling in them, but I cared only for the girl before me. _

_"Willow," I whispered, my voice hoarse. _

_Her head whipped up and the hair fell away from her face, revealing her narrow, normally pale features that were now distorted with bruises. My breath rushed out of my lips, sure I had expected this but still it hit my gut like a punch. We were here and this was the way things are, my head told me. _

_Willow's white eyes opened to look at me. No, to plead, "Onee-chan," she croaked. She was using so much of her energy just to keep looking up at me from her place on the floor. She was lying on the stone floor, much like she had been in my previous memories but this time she was still breathing. It was so hard for me to watch, so hard to see her in pain like this. Why? Why do we have to be here?_

_A small glimmer of light slanted through the cell from the barred window, the light landed on her face and I gasped, her poor face. It was much, much worse than what I had thought before. There was no expanse of skin that was not purple, black, or blue, and the swelling. Oh god the swelling. It was all my fault, every hit that she had taken, every time she was tortured, every time she screamed in pure pain. I knew it was all because of me and I hated myself for it. I hated myself so much. Tears ran down my face in rivers, making it hard for me to breathe. I was choking on my own tears and all I could think was, good. Maybe I'll die and rid myself of this world._

_Willow stared at my face, her face contorting in anger, "Delphi," she said her voice oddly soft. "Delphi, don't cry. I love you." I turned my head and broke from her gaze. I had been wrong, she didn't hate me. It was something so much worse that played on her face, pity that I had mistaken for hatred. I wanted her anger. I deserved. Her true emotions burned me, I didn't want this. I didn't want sympathy. I screamed loudly and my shrieks reverberated against the stone walls, amplifying the sound. _

_Willow's eyes widened in fear, not only of her sister's insanity but because she heard their footsteps slapping on the rough stone. I abruptly stopped screaming, afraid of the consequences. _

My eyes opened slowly to see black cotton. I inhaled, the scent was marvelous; it smelled like grass, rain, and some sort of musk. Wait… wait a minute. I. Am. Being. Carried by a male! What the hell is going on? Where is Willow? Where am I? Who is this, my inner voice was shouting as I pushed myself slightly away from the boy that held me, to see a pale face with obsidian eyes and hair.

"Tori," the boy said, his voice almost emotionless but the thread of concern that laced his words didn't go unnoticed. I looked around the apartment room we were in. Who was he talking to, there was no one else in the room but us.

"Who is Tori?" I asked, still kind of groggy from my midday nap.

The boy eyed me, "…uh…"

I was still looking around the room for this Tori, but as far as I could tell the room was bare of all but a few things. There was a bed in another room, kitchen area, an eating table that was adorned with a few chairs, and I assumed that the door I could see in the bedroom lead to a bathroom.

"Can you…" I said as I motioned for him to let me down. He still appeared bewildered for some reason and I gently loosened his hold on me. In a daze I was smoothly let down by the boy. The moment the balls of my feet hit the floor I gasped and my legs couldn't support my weight. I fell to my knees. I saw him rush beside me out my peripheral vision.

I looked up at him and said, "Itachi," a little breathlessly.

"Hn," he asked confused.

"Nothing it's just that I remembered," I said.

"What do you mean you remembered?" That might have been the longest answer I have ever heard from him and I struggled not to start grinning like an idiot, but in a moment I regained myself.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Must have been the dream," I stated simply, reaching out for his hand. When he offered it I pulled myself up; even if I stood tall I only came up to the bottom of his nose. I have to say that that really pissed me off. I took a deep breath and puffed out my cheeks before letting it out in a huff. Control your anger, I checked myself.

Itachi had told me that this small apartment was where I was going to be living for a while, and that I could move somewhere more comfortable once I wasn't considered a threat anymore. I was also not allowed to walk out of the house without proper supervision. I was not allowed to have a job or talk to any one person without at least three ANBU within five meters of me. I was not allowed to cook any of my own meals or anyone else's. Really I wasn't allowed to touch any food of any sort. There were a couple of other rules but at that point I had stopped listening.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, I was exhausted. Itachi looked at me silently as he moved to sit on the wooden floor in front of me. He sat like he had been when he was meditating, in lotus position, only this time his eyes were open. Suddenly his face hardened and the normally dark eyes somehow blackened even further.

I sighed, "I suppose that you want me to give you information now?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"I swear," I mumbled, "If you only spoke actual words I would understand better."

Itachi must have heard my whispered statement because, although no smile broke across his face, his eyes laughed and he spoke 'actual words', "Yes."

A light dusting of pink rushed to my cheeks and I glanced away. That was… unexpected. Well, back to the point. What could I tell him without saying too much? I suppose that I should be honest with him, I need him to trust me. I can always just omit what I don't want him to hear. I sigh again and manage to meet those dark eyes once more.

"To be completely honest I can't… I don't feel comfortable telling you everything, but I need to tell you something because I need you to trust me or we are never going to get anywhere. I also need to thank you for finding me on that beach and probably saving my life." I paused for a moment trying to gather my thoughts and taking deep breaths. This was hard for me.

Itachi nodded solemnly at my last statement, but didn't say anything and quietly waited for me to continue.

Taking another deliberate breath I mulled over my experiences. I decided what to say and promptly began, "When I woke up on that beach I couldn't remember any of my past. None of it, not even my name."

Itachi frowned and said, "Tori?" The pit of my stomach twisted sure that was my name too but I was starting to believe that those dreams weren't just dreams.

"I swear you can be so incoherent sometimes," I grumbled, although I understood what he meant. His face hardened in annoyance and yet again I sighed, I seemed to be doing that quite a lot recently.

"I understood, okay? Don't get your panties in a knot. God!" I said as I extended my leg and hit him- lightly- across the side of his face with my heel. He made no move to block and just allowed himself to be wacked in the head. I started laughing and tears squeezed out through my eyes. Itachi eyed me cautiously. I looked out the window and was surprised by the lack of light. It was nighttime already and I was really tired.

"I'm really tired. Is there any way I can-we can continue this tomorrow?"

He nodded and I flopped on my back, humming contentedly. The bed was soft, and warm, and not lumpy like the one at the hospital. It had been years since I had slept in a proper bed, and it felt so good. I didn't even bother to move to the head of the bed I just curled my knees to my chest, allowing my hair to cover my legs. My hair was warm and long so I didn't care that it laid on top of me, in fact I was glad for my build in blanket.

I am pretty sure that Itachi did not move but then again I was too tired to care and did not look over to check if he was still sitting there. I fell asleep quietly and for once, easily.

The light coming from the window might have been a factor in waking me up but I attributed it mostly to the voices coming from the kitchen…

A mysterious male voice said, "Itachi, you have to get something out of her."

"Hn," Itachi responded. It at least was nice to know that he was as verbose with everyone else as he was with her.

"Itachi, what have you been doing all this time? Has she really not told you anything? I find that extremely hard to believe. You can't tell me that you don't even know one thing about her? At least by now you should know her name!" the voice sounded a little breathless after his rant. I was surprised by this statement, I had told him my name… well, one of my names. Had Itachi really not told the man what I had told him. Not even one thing? I listened for a response but there was none, so I waited, and waited, and waited. I was growing impatient with Itachi and apparently so was the man because a long string of profanity streamed from his mouth.

"Goddamn, what the hell? Shit! I can't- shit- what the hell you effing expect me to do?" the man nearly screamed.

When Itachi still hadn't responded I sighed and arose from the covers that had mysteriously appeared over me in the middle of the night. I walked into the kitchen area and both males fell silent and looked shocked. Briefly I glanced at Itachi, then my eyes slid over to the other person. He was an ANBU, obviously male and he was at least three to four inches taller than Itachi, which made him much taller than me. Again I was struck by the cruelty of my height and puffed out my cheeks.

The monkey-faced man turned away from me, heading towards the door and I said, "My name is Tori," at this the man stopped and spun around to face me, "Gender: female, in case you haven't noticed. Bloodtype: O. Weight: 78 pounds. Age: 9… roughly." I paused and looked at the man head-on.

He blinked very slowly and I snorted, "If there is anything else you want to know , I'll take a question for a question. Information for information, but right now I want breakfast."

The ANBU blinked again and nodded, "I look forward to our next conversation."

"As do I," I said as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, what's up my lovely readers? I wonder if anyone actually reads this… anyway, I am so sorry that I have not written in a LONG time. I know, I know, I am a horrible person and whatnot but I have a reason. I was vacationing and all of my writing got wet, the whole next chapter was destroyed and I had to re-write the entire thing. EWWW! Again this was not as planned as usual, so ignore the grammar mistakes if you can. **

**OH AND BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE EASILY DISGUSTED! SO SKIM IF YOU DON'T LIKE GROSS STUFF…NO COMPLAINING THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine… **

Tori's POV 

I winced in pain as my stomach signaled that it wanted food… right now. I walked over to the small kitchenette that rested to the left of the door. There was a small gas stove and oven combination, a stainless steel sink, no dishwasher- ugh-, lots of counter space, an island, and a disproportionately large refrigerator. Okay, when I say disproportionately large I mean normal sized because everything else in the kitchen was tiny. Very, very small.

A burbling noise drifted upwards and into my ears from my stomach. I rubbed my tummy in slow circles with my left hand as I moved towards the fridge, it seemed like the best option right now, I thought. I took a deep breath and swished the air around in my cheeks, and then I pulled the door to the fridge open with a sudden jerk. It slid open easily and emitted a soft whoosh of cold that tickled my nose. Okay… not what I expected at all. It was stocked chuck full with food, like REALLY, REALLY full, obnoxiously full, scary full. What the hell is this? At a mere glance I saw eggs (at least a dozen), milk, cheese, carrots, hummus, bread, peanut butter, and a strange silver can with no label. I quickly shut the door, flustered. Pain stabbed my stomach, so I stared at the metal giant in front of me warily. Another pain threaded through my abdomen and I opened the door to the refrigerator once more. I am hungry, I thought, I have to eat something. This time I was able to keep it open for about two seconds before I became overwhelmed with choices: blueberries, mangoes, tomatoes, yogurt, rice, pasta, pie- oh my god! The door speed closed. I frowned it didn't even give a satisfying whack, nope; it just barely clicked at closed. I stared at the gleaming silver appliance and my mind's gears slowly started working, okay… plenty of options (chug, chug, chug). Need to eat something. Then in a split second the gears threw off their rust and whirled at an impossible speed. Yogurt with blueberries and mangoes. No, pasta with tomatoes. Wait did I see pie in there? Pie… oh my god! PIE! PIE! PIE! Oh my god, hell yes! I am going to eat that fricking pie. That bitch is MINE.

I threw the door open looking for the pie, 'cause that stuff is the shit, when a little devil popped up on my shoulder. 'Pie? Really? What are you five? Isn't that super unhealthy anyway? How many pounds do you think you're going to gain from that shit? Huh? Huh?'

Shit! I hate that he is right, I thought. I could have cried, my pie was gone. Well… not really gone, but once I make up my mind it gets kinda set in stone. Back to my options I mentally huffed. What about fruit? Fruit is good. How about eggs? Or rice? Or grilled cheese? I shut the door for the second time and clutched my head groaning, my eyes closing for a moment.

I felt a small waft of air hit my face and I opened my eyes into slits, just enough so I could see what was going on that was disturbing my inner dialogue. The sight of a black cotton T-shirt made my eyes widen. Itachi had wormed his way between the fridge and me. He was facing me, his eyes flickering with the slightest glimmer of concern. I could feel heat start flushing in my cheeks but I stubbornly refused to blush. See the thing was that I was standing like a foot and a half **(like 42 cm) **from the silver encased fridge, and Itachi was in between the refrigerator and I. Therefore… he was standing less than an inch away **(2.5cm) **from me.

I was shocked; maybe he was taller than I had originally thought. My line of sight was right at the base of his neck… not to mention he smelled really nice. I blinked and managed to snap out of it as I stumbled back, tripping over my feet a little. Itachi's lips quirked up as he grabbed my wrist. As his skin touched mine a dark, stone room flashed across my vision. Itachi's soft hands contrasted with the rough grip I was so accustomed to but I still winced, ready for the blow.

I wrenched my hand away when I managed to regain my balance, "That was unnecessary," I hissed, turning away. I started to walk back to the bedroom but a small roll of his eyes made me spin around again. "Get out. Now," I said, my voice trembling with anger. Why the hell did I feel like this? Why did I have wake up early? Why did I have to go out of my way and save him? I regretted butting in now, anything to stop these visions. Itachi shuffled forward a little but I shrank back, "Leave," my voice was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

"I can't," Itachi said his gaze and voice had frozen over.

I breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, trying to pull myself together, "At least make yourself useful and make me something to eat, then." With that statement I all but ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I clawed at my clothes trying to undress myself so desperately my hands were shaking. The shirt ripped and came away from my body. I threw the fabric across the room, not even like seeing it in the same room. My breaths were coming franticly and tears started to well up in my eyes. I fumbled with the waistband of my tight black pants.

"Shit," I blubbered quietly and pulled harder until I heard a tear. My vision was so blurred I could hardly see as I stumbled into the shower, "Shit. Shit. Shit!" My hand pounded on the nozzle as I struggled to turn the water on. I could still feel the rough grip of so many years ago. It clung to my skin like poison and I grabbed the soap, nearly bruising my skin trying to mold the bar into my pores. The hot water pounded against my back and ran down my face, concealing my tears. Why was I bawling so much now? Why could I not hold this back? Why is everything coming back? My splayed fingers hid portions of my face as I collapsed on the floor of the shower. I must have sat there for at least an hour until the water started to cool. The change in temperature broke me from my nightmarish state and I stood up. My body swayed slightly as I struggled to maintain my balance.

Abruptly the water turned freezing ice water and I shrieked, pulling at the nozzle and turning off the glacial liquid. I scurried out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy purple towel that I found folded at the base outside of the shower curtain. I looked around the small, purple tiled bathroom for my clothes but they seemed to have been disposed while I was occupied. I took in a deep breath, puffing out my cheeks, what was I supposed to wear now? Pushing the door to the bedroom open I left a trail of drops behind me. I looked down to see a puddle emerging at my feet and I sighed inwardly, now I have to clean this mess up. Great, I thought flatly. My head rose from the dark brown, wooden planks of the floor and I surveyed the room for the first real time.

A window rested just above the headboard of the bed; the brilliant yellow sun glowed arrogantly in a flawless sapphire sky. It made me want to slam my fist into the pain of glass for some odd reason. It was just too…bright.

I was still standing in a growing lake of water, my knees locked, and my legs frozen in place. My mind was distracted though as I moved my eyes to the chest at the foot of the bed. It was entirely composed of cherry wood and iron, with a big metal lock on the front. I wondered if it was just for decoration or if it really worked. I'm sure that Itachi had something to hide; perhaps it was in the most obvious place. It didn't look really fake but I had to check to make sure. The inkling I had that Itachi was hiding something from me, the chest looked very suspicious.

I shuffled a little closer, the bed caught my eye. I sighed it still wasn't made, the covers rolled into a long heap that moved and wriggled slightly… that moved and wriggled? That moved and wriggled! My body froze again and I stopped my advance, back peddling to the wall once more. It must be Itachi…it better be Itachi. Wait, it better not be Itachi! He better not be sleeping in MY bed! The covers shifted and I repressed a girlish squeal, at least if it was Itachi it wasn't anyone else. There is no one else who had the gull to sleep in my bed, except him.

I had to admit that I was a little curious, although I was furious. The only other time I had seen him sleep was when I had first woken up to find him lying beside me. An evil grin flourished across my face, now that he was finally asleep, revenge was so, so overdue. He was going to get it bad. My mind flicked to the time when I had licked his hand, he was angered by disgusting things, was he now? I remembered the steely opaque eyes and shivered with glee.

Alrighty mind, ready….set….go. My mind raced (hehe) and I thought of a million different ways to torture him but, alas, I could only settle on one. Well, that is, for now. Turning back into the bathroom I grabbed floss, toothpaste, and a long, slender hygiene product. Internally I rolled my eyes, didn't the people who stocked this room know I was still too young for that. I was kinda grateful though, in truth the whole plan had been banking on it, and of course the plan was the most disgusting, awkward situation I could put Itachi in. Eyes shining with malice I thought that it couldn't get any more perfect. All the supplies I needed for my torture-cough- I mean prank, was here.

I moved to my hands and knees, stifling a cackle be biting down on my tongue. It was to no avail, I was going to burst. I bit down harder, blood welled up in my mouth, leaving the gross metallic taste all across the top of my taste buds. Don't jeopardize the mission. Don't jeopardize the mission. Don't jeopardize the mission. I crawled back into the bedroom silently. Last time he had caught my scent, this time there was no way I would let that happen.

My right side brushed the wall as I shimmied to the far corner of the room, as far as possible from the bed. Slowly, I shifted my weight to my knees, then to my feet. I stood up carefully, completely focused on my goal. I wasn't tall enough to see if his head was out of the swath of sheets, so I moved onto my tiptoes, stretching out my body. I could feel my muscles strain and my tendons pull as I extended to my full height. Everything was riding on him now. The whole mission depended on his precious little head being outside of the covers.

Bingo! I saw his little black-haired head exposed. That devilish grin reappeared on my face, spreading wide across my cheeks. Perfect, all he had to do now was continue sleeping, well that is, until I wake him up. With effortless grace I pulled a length of floss from the holder and tied the end around the tampon. In swift movements I unwrapped the top end of the hygiene product, pulling the light plastic wrapping all the way back to where it was constricted by the floss. I giggled softly, it looked like a cape, SUPER TAMPON! I almost fell on the floor, I was struggling so hard to maintain my composure. Super Tampon to the rescue! He cleans up the bloody nightmares but sometimes it's hard to pull him out of the crime scene. My brain nearly had an aneurism I was struggling so hard not to crack up at my little pun, while the other part, the rational part of my brain was sighing at how immature I could be. Oh I am so punny, I congratulated myself.

Anyway, focus, I told myself sternly. I looked down at the toothpaste still resting in my left hand and shook my head, even I wasn't that cruel. I sighed and put down the gooey substance but continued the plan without the teeth cleaner. I wound some of the floss around my left hand, pinching the thread in between my right pinkie and thumb. With a twitch of my wrist the Super Tampon was swished into the air, spiraling in circles, creating a beautiful, skilled arc. True to its name Super Tampon soared through the air and slipped silently between the sleeping lips of Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay peeps if the format is all screwed up I am sorry but there is nothing I can tell you… well, except that my computer has all gone to hell… yeah. Apparently, most of you liked the last chapter because I got a flood of followers, if you didn't like it sorry, not really. Anywho my computer has issues, don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto=not my bitch Tori & my characters= my bitch…bitches?**

To say that ltachi bolted upwards would be an understatement, it was more like the covers became- and I am not even shitting you- a tsunami, a huge tidal wave of fabric as his torso rocketed up. His spine was ridged and he was coughing violently. I stood there frozen as his hand darted to his lips ripping the tampon from his gullet. His eyes slowly, ever so slowly, rose to meet mine, the darkest fury enveloping them. I shivered and thought tentatively, did anyone else feel the room suddenly get cold, or is that just me?

In a flash he was on his feet and my heart shuddered to a halt, my legs locked in place while my mind, ever the rational one, was screaming to flee NOW. It was less than half a second and Itachi was behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered, "Run. Now," into my right ear.

That was the exact moment when my legs decided to unfreeze and I sprinted, thanking god that I had thrown some clothes on because this would be so much harder in a towel. I darted around the apartment with Itachi close on my tail. I couldn't help myself I was giggling madly, my bare feet slapping on the hardwood. Sure, I was scared at first because, goddamn, those eyes of his could be terrifying, but then I remembered that I could kick his ass if I wanted. I was only running because he still held the projectile in his hands and I was sort of scared that he would try to kill me with it.

I looked back and that was a mistake, I started to die from laughter. Oh, the look on his face was so priceless. I mean, it was still blank but in that bizarre furious/disgusted way and what once was just a giggle became full out belly laughter. My head was thrown back as I laughed; my stomach muscles tightened and grew sore with the sound. It was so good to laugh like this again, I thought.

Unfortunately, my unsuppressed laughter made it hard for me to breathe, and, therefore, my breathing was labored. Do you know what happens when your breathing is labored while you're running from a furious Itachi? Shit happens. Very bad shit happens.

I slowed down, my chest hurt, I was laughing so hard that I wasn't making any noise anymore. I wasn't even breathing anymore, and my eyes squeezed shut for an instant as I attempted to turn the corner around the island into the kitchenette. My foot, covered in a slippery sock, slipped on the lacquered flooring and my side rammed into the cupboards. Itachi slid into the kitchen but managed to maintain his balance, something that I was never good at. 'Unfortunately' he dropped the tampon he had been holding as he rounded the corner.

I kept my eyes shut and played dead. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't torture me. I don't deserve… okay maybe I do…

"Tori?" he said, his voice on the cusp on concerned.

I remain silent and hope for the best, or at least, pray for something better than the worst. Itachi kneels down slowly next to me and pokes my cheek. "Ow," I say out of reflex, even though it doesn't hurt. There is silence emanating from Itachi.

I crack one eye open, "Hi…" No response. "I'm alive and well…" No response. I scoot back imperceptibly.

"Tori?" he asked, but this time his voice is menacing.

"Yeah…"

He walks over to where he dropped the tampon and picks it up by the floss. My eyes widen in fear as he saunters over to where I am still collapsed on the ground. I cringe and close my eyes, preparing for what is to come. I wait and the suspense is killing me, and I wait… and I wait.

"What are you waiting f-," my question is cut short as Itachi throws the apparatus straight at my face and it lands between my brows. I sit there, stunned, utterly stunned. Then as words begin to come back to me my mouth opens and…"You little shit! Mother of a shitting apricot! What the hell?"

Itachi's black eyes are laughing and he starts to chuckle as I peel the hygiene product from my face, tossing it into the trash bin to my right. I stare at him for a minute and then laugh until my side flares in pain. My face scrunches up for an instant and I smooth it out quickly, but not quick enough. Itachi is no longer laughing, his obsidian eyes are soulless once more. I sigh and suck in a breath, only to choke on it as he PICKS ME UP! What the bloody hell does he think he is doing? I squirm and wriggle, trying to escape from his grasp, but the bastard has a firm grip, goddamn it. He looked down at me, just stop struggling, his eyes said.

"But you aren't allowed to just pick me up like that!"

Really, I can do whatever I want to do, his eyes said.

"Sure you can! Like I couldn't get out if I wanted," I whined.

We started moving but his eyebrows rose. So you want to be held, his eyes asked.

"Of course not!" I yelled as he opened the door out of the apartment. He hesitated in the door frame and looked at me sighing. "What now?" I asked my tone harsh and rude, I was eager to get out of the little apartment that I was constrained to. Itachi took a step back and closed the door, turning and laying me on the couch. "What? I thought I was finally going to be able to go outside, and see the sun, and be happy, and whatnot. Why do we always have to stay in this dreary apartment? Why do my dreams always have to die?" I exaggerated.

Itachi gave me a look that said, "Shut the hell up, Tori."

"Yeah, Tori, shut the hell up. Itachi is doing something really stupid and secretive, like that stupid chest that could have a real lock on it, even though it looks like a decoration." I mocked.

One black eyebrow rose.

"I swear to god, Itachi! Why don't you say actual words instead of all this bullshit?"

"Actual words."

"He is such an ass," I told the pillow.

Itachi rolled his eyes and moved to the phone placed next to the stove, another something that I wasn't allowed to touch until I was deemed safe. He started murmuring into the mouthpiece but I couldn't understand a single word so I continued talking to the pillow. It was a very nice pillow. It listened to my rants without complaint or judgment. I think I am in love.

"And I am stuck in this little hell hole. Not that it really is a hell hole, actually it is quite nice, but you see that it is so hard to be stuck here. I hate feeling stuck in a single place, I had that feeling for years. And I am not even allowed to cook my own meals, not that I can make shit…" I told the pillow.

"Are you sure she is okay? I think she went insane, that is, if you asked me," I heard a male voice say.

I looked up and a grin broke across my face, ah look… it was the monkey-face ANBU from before. Even though the question was obviously meant for Itachi I responded, "I think I am quite sane, that is, if you asked me."

"Hn," was Itachi reply and the ANBU smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey and thank you to everyone who followed. People who favorited you get special treatment... a BIG thank you. Yeah, I have nothing else to really give you. So I know that this is going slow but in better news Tori will be out of the apartment soon, soon-ish. Anywho, hope that you enjoy! **

**P.S. this chapter is sad, at the end, and not quite the same tone as before...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine... yeah**

* * *

"So why are you here, other than to remark, rather rudely, on my sanity?" I questioned.

The ANBU glanced over at Itachi with a questioning look and Itachi only gave a blank stare. The ANBU sighed, "Itachi gave me a call. He said something about you being injured."

"You're a doctor?"

"No, well, technically no. My mother was a medic and I got some training from her, but that is beside the point."

"Wait…I don't even know your name."

"No, I don't believe that you do," he responded like an ass.

I waited but it was clear that either he was a dumb shit or he was a smart ass. I sighed and puffed out my cheeks before saying, "So… what is your name?"

"My name is classified, at least to you it is."

I was really sick of things I couldn't know or couldn't do, so I decided to roll with it, "Okay Classified what do you do?"

There was a slight pause in the conversation, whether it was from me calling the ANBU Classified or the question itself, I could not tell. I sat silent and stared at him, "Can you not tell me?"

"No, I just have no idea…"

I suddenly realized- well apparently Classified is not a smart ass- and amended my question, "What is your job?"

"Oh, my job!" he exclaimed and then mumbled something along the lines of, "Doesn't make any sense that one…I gotta…what the hell…" I was very proud of myself when I resisted the urge to SLAP HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD…and call him a dumb shit.

I turned back to the pillow, because no one else could carry a decent conversation in the room, "What do you think I should do with these two numbskulls?"

The pillow stared at me in silence, obviously not responding because there was no answer to that question. They were both too much for one girl to handle. I puffed out my cheeks, sighing again and turning to the boys once more. Classified- yes, I have resolved to call him Classified- was slowly backing away and Itachi was just staring at me.

Those dark eyes weren't laughing. No, instead they look at me as if to say, "Tori are you a dumb shit just like Classified?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, I am not a dumb shit!" I turned to Classified who was almost out the door, "And what the hell do you think you are doing? Huh? Little smart ass thinks he is funny, huh? Why don't you stop playing around and ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION THAT I ASKED YOU LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

Itachi snorted faintly in what I assumed was laughter as Classified's eyes widened.

"Shut up, Itachi! And you I told you to answer my question!" my voice was a little less loud this time but it held an under cord of a growl. There was a small smirk that crept onto Itachi's normally lifeless face that I could see out of my peripheral vision. My eye twitched. Breathe, Tori, just breathe. In out. In out. There you go just like that. Good job, my inner voice said in a soft tone, the kind of tone that you used when rewarding a dog. It sort of made me angry… shut up voice, no one needs your input, I shouted at myself.

Classified cleared his throat, "Um…Ms.?"

I gave him a deadpan stare. Ms., really?

"Okay…so not Ms." He paused, and tentatively asked, "Tori?"

I didn't dignify that with a response, "Like I said just answer the question," my voice was deceptively calm.

Classified shivered as he said, "My job is, currently, to report all information about you to the Hokage."

"Who is this Hokage guy? And is that your whole job?" I said intrigued.

"Yes, that is my whole job, for now. Usually we ninja go on missions, but then you came and the whole village went haywire. They were trying-"

Suddenly Itachi stepped forward, cutting Classified off, and starting walking towards me. He shot a warning glance at Classified that I ignored to ask, "What do you mean then I came?" But apparently question time was over because Classified didn't answer and Itachi drew even closer until he was right in front of the couch.

"What?" I asked him.

His eyes were irritated but I couldn't discern what they were trying to say. His gosh darn muteness! He was so frustrating sometimes. I closed my eyes and rubbed my lids, "I am not a mind reader! I may be good, but I cannot freaking know all the time. You are not the easiest to read, you know. Why? Why can't you talk like a normal person? As far as I can tell you are physically capable. I have plenty of problems without-" I was cut off when he poked my forehead and my eyes flew open in surprise.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

He poked my side and before I could stop it a hiss of pain escaped my bared teeth. Itachi's eyebrow rose.

All of a sudden Classified was at my side **(AN: OMG! A RHYME!)**. He tried to lift up my shirt but I was all like HELL NO, and not just for obvious reasons. Really, I just slapped his hand away and gave him the death stare. But Itachi, little shit, darted his little hand in there and pulled my shirt up the bottom of my bra. They had seen it before I could do anything. Right next to the blossoming bruise of today was the horrid mass of scars from the yesterdays I could never get away from. Classified gasped in shock and Itachi's eyes widened, I knew it was bad, but obviously they thought it was worse than I had imagined. I quickly tore my shirt down and vaulted off of the couch, regardless of my pain. In less than a second I was within the safety of the bathroom, with the door securely locked. My head was cradled in my hands as I listened past the wooden door to the silence outside. A minute passed, and then two, and finally I heard footsteps creeping towards the bathroom door.

"Tori?" a voice asked. It was Classified and a weird feeling came over me. Of course it wouldn't be Itachi, I scolded myself.

"Tori, who did this to you?" he asked. I was silent. "Tori, I need to know, who did this to you?"

My mouth opened but before I could say anything I was thrown into memories.

* * *

_I lay in a field surrounded by tall grass that whispers in the soft wind. The stars above me create a thick blanket of silver and blue light that covers the earth. I stare up at them, they do not twinkle like mom said, they glimmer, they glisten, they glow. Winking off and on like the windows of miniature houses far away. I like to believe that they are that way, windows to other worlds. Mom said that through the stars we could see the beauty of our soul, but I don't know, it sounds like hogwash to me. How can you see yourself in other things?_

_It's getting late and I feel so tired but I love to lay in our fields like this. Mom will yell at me for staying out so late. Maybe I should go back to the house, I think. _

_A flash of light in the sky above grabs my attention and I turn my head back to the starry night. A shooting star, a rocket of red and gold stands out among the rest of the stars. They say that you can wish on a shooting star. That is what dad used to say. I wish that dad was still here. Mom cries every night, she thinks that Willow and I don't see, but I do. I want to go in there and help her. I want to comfort her, but something holds me back and I don't know what. Maybe tonight, maybe tonight will be different, I think. Maybe tonight I will walk into her room and hug her and tell her that everything will be alright. Then maybe everything will be._

_"Delphi," Willow whispers in my ear and I jump slightly in surprise._

_"Does Mom want me back?" I ask._

_"No, she told me to find you and stay out here with you. Some strange men in black suits were knocking on the door."_

_My heart flip flops in my chest and my torso vaults upwards. Strange men? At the door? I look at Willow, she looks so sweet in her little white nightgown with a red bow tied at the end of her braid. With a strange urge I clasp her head to my chest and she looks at me with wide eyes._

_"Onee-chan, is Mommy going to be okay?"_

_Saliva congeals at my throat and I struggle to swallow, "I don't know. I…I…don't know."_

_With a sudden serious face my little sister looks at me and says, "We can't leave her. We have to save her because Daddy can't right now."_

_I close my eyes and a tear runs down my face, slowly I nod my head, "Alright."_


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up little people? I really don't know why I see you all as being little… but I do. It is very weird, anywho here is the next chapter. It would have been uploaded sooner but fan fiction was being a butt. Tori may seem a little weak right now but she has been traumatized so I don't wanna hear "Oh my god she is like so a Mary-Sue" because she is not! She has PTSD. Anywho, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Itachi x Tori in it… sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own "I Will Always Love You"**

* * *

My breath hitches in my throat, I grasp at my chest, it hurts, and my eyes squeeze shut involuntarily. The salty globs of tears are soaking my knees as I lay broken on the bathroom floor. Hands running through my hair I try to calm myself down with a deep breath, but it turns into a sob.

"Tori?" Classified's muffled voice calls from outside.

I don't know what to do here. I don't know where my family is. I don't know where Willow is. I don't know who I am! I just…. I just don't know… I bury my face in my hands. What I am supposed to do here if I don't even know who I am? Sobbing and confused I rest my head against the door, my body convulsing with each breath I take.

I hear a large, breathy sigh come from the other side of the door. Classified leans against the door with a thunk and then slides down the front to come to a kneeling position, his clothes making a shushing noise. My bottom lip quivers but a surprised breath comes out that is supposed to sound like laughter but only sounds like a sob. I listen to him breathe; it's strong and steady breathing, a constant sound that I can rely on to still my own frantic breaths.

After a few minutes my tears have dried and my sobs quieted, I rise to my feet, laughing slightly at the head rush. I hear a small chuckle coming from Classified, as if he knows what just happened. My limbs are so heavy, my throat sore, and my eyes feel like staying shut. In short I am utterly exhausted, and I bet that I look like shit, so I turn to the mirror and study my puffy face. It is exceedingly odd to look into the mirror and see someone else's face. Well, that is not entirely true, this face is a part of me but my past life was also a part of me. Like equal halves of a whole… my hand gently touches my jaw line, and then, "OH MY GOD!" I shout rather loudly. I figured it out, I am both. I don't have to choose one past.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Classified shrieks and jumps as I throw open the door. The only problem is that he is sitting on the bed, not behind the door. What the hell is going on?

My eyes narrow, eyebrows scrunching up as I ask him, "Hey Classified, can you teleport?" I am taken aback as I look at him as well, his mask is off. His real face is showing and it is bizarre. I have to admit though he is rather handsome, in his own way. His face is tan, eyes light green and his hair is in between brown and red. It kinda looks like his head couldn't decide what color it wanted it's hair to be…

He eyes me warily, "No… why?" unfazed that I am seeing him without a mask.

"Weren't you just behind that door?" I turn to point at the wide open door with my thumb but the door is shut and my thumb hits Itachi in the cheek. Those dark eyes deadpan at me and I back up slowly, "Look I am sorry that you got hit in the face, but you really shouldn't stand in the way of my thumb like that. That is a dangerous place to stand and-eek," I squeal as he puts both hands on my waist and THROWS ME AT THE BED!

Softly Itachi says to Classified, "Catch."

I am literally screaming as I fly through the air but, thank goodness, Classified catches me safely. His arms were stretched out and with grace he cupped me into his body, absorbing the impact of the toss. Gently, he holds me in his lap and his head lowers to look at me, "So what were you asking me before?"

I am seriously too tired to even fight this boy bullshit so I just look up at him and repeat my question, "Weren't you just behind that door?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "No, I was sitting on this bed."

"The whole time I was in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I was sitting here and Itachi was sitting against the door."

I spluttered, "But…but you were talking to me, not Itachi."

"Yeah."

"How is that possible? I swear I could hear your voice right behind the door."

"Your ears must really suck then because I was sitting here the whole time and talking to you through the door." Classified started to laugh and then his eyes turned sorrowful as he looked down at me.

I glanced at Itachi and sighed, I wanted to tell him thank you. He was the one who managed to calm me down, I don't know if I would have been able to do that if he hadn't been there. My eyes closed, I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep.

"Tori…" Classified murmured.

"Hm?" I asked blearily, my eyes still closed.

"You never answered my question. Who did this to you?" Classified whispered.

My large white eyes opened to look at him tears unshed glistening, "I can't tell you," I paused and looked to the wall, "because I don't know."

"Hey Tori?"

"I am tired," was my only statement.

"I know," he paused and glanced over at Itachi who nodded for a moment, "I know that you are tired, but before you go to sleep I need to tell you something."

"Whash ist?" I asked, my words slurred. I could practically hear Itachi's slight smile.

Classified turned back to me, "I am going to tell the Hokage that you are fine to be released into the village… He may want to see you though, that is, before you get out of this apartment.

"M'kay," I said my lids slipping and my lolling backwards into the crook of Classified's right arm. Under any other circumstance I would have vehemently protested the position I was currently in, but I had had a very long day. I was confused, scared, and downright sad. To be completely honest I didn't mind it, it was nice to be held. I didn't see it in a sexual way either, I just think that I missed being comforted, and my guard was down.

Not really knowing what I was doing I nuzzled my face into Classified's chest and whispered, "I miss them so much."

* * *

_"Sing for me, Delphi." His lips are covered in blood. "Sing for me, my pretty little girl, sing for your papa."_

_I am crying now he is lying in the dirt and I am kneeling beside him, "Papa, papa you're bleeding. Daddy why are you bleeding? Daddy!" Mama is not here and there is no one but me. No one but me to help him. I don't know what to do, my inner voice screeches. _

_"Honey, it's okay. You are going to be just fine. Can you sing for your papa?" Then he coughs and a fountain of red spills out. He looks at me desperately so I close my eyes. There is no way my voice will come out right but I have to sing well for him. I remember the beautiful song that mama would always sing to me and Willow when we went to sleep. I take a deep breath in and start to sing…_

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_My voice is soft and moves slowly through the lyrics, my mama has always been good at singing but all the adults think that my voice is something special. They all praise me each time I sing, but I want this time to be special. This is for my papa. This time needs to be the best for him. I take in a deep breath…_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_Will always love you_

_You_

_My darling, you..._

_Mmm-mm_

_My eyes are closed and the words that are spilling from my lips seem to have a golden edge, they sparkle and shimmer in my mind. My chest heaves as I sing with everything that I have, my emotions threading through the song…_

_Bittersweet memories –_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So good-bye._

_Please don't cry:_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I... will always love you_

_I... will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_Tears are running down my face now and my eyes open to find my father's face, his eyes are closed in contentment as he smiles at my solo. A glint of light catches my eye and I turn to see that forming around the two of us is a circle of gold light. It is coming from the grass, the sky, the flowers, the sun, and me. This light is filtering down into daddy and he seems to be more at peace than before. I keep singing giving more and more of myself into this song. The rhythm of it flows through me and somehow I know that if I can just do this one thing well enough than he will be saved. I know that the glittering gold light can heal him. I know it… _

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_His breaths are getting slower and slower, and I can feel his heartbeat faltering in my hand. No, daddy! No! I am screaming inside, I am screaming for him to live. I need him, mom needs him, Willow needs him. We all need him._

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you._

_You._

_Darling, I love you._

_I'll always..._

_I'll always love you._

_Ooh_ _Ooh_

_All the blood that had stained his body has been lifted and he smiles in his eternal sleep. His heart beats no more against my hand and tears run down my face in waterfalls. This is my fault, I couldn't do enough. I wasn't good enough. Daddy looks just like he did the day before, happy and warm. All I could do was make him look pretty I sneer at myself. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I save him? Why?_

* * *

I scream upon waking and hold my head within my hands, shaking. Hand moves to rest on my shoulder, a wrinkled hand, and I look up to find a warm, old face staring back at me. We sit there staring at each other for minutes on end. I don't pull away from his hand and he doesn't move it away from me, in fact he starts to rub my back in slow, comforting circles. I smile at him; it turns out to be a watery smile as I start blubbering like an idiot. He just smiles back and my tensed shoulders droop.

The man is wearing long red robes with white accents and a large triangular hat with white netting stuff that acts as a veil. He eyes me staring at the strange choice in clothing, not that the rest of the clothing here hasn't been totally weird, but that hat was the last straw. I started laughing so hard, almost maniacally. It just seems that it would be extremely impractical, that type of thing. It looks like a sunhat but why, oh why, would you wear it inside. That would give me the biggest neck ache, I mean really that thing is HUGE!

The old man's eyes crinkle up in a smile and he speaks for the first time, "You change your emotions abruptly don't you?"

I stifle myself enough to be able to speak to him, "I do," I say with a smile, "I have never been good at poker."

"Poker?" the old man questions me and I stare at him with an incredulous face… NO WAY! HE HAS TO KNOW POKER!

I am flustered, "I need to get cards and teach you poker NOW! YOU NEED TO KNOW POKER! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW POKER! Or at least euchre…" I am frantically moving to the dresser and looking for a pack of playing cards.

The old man looks startled and he stares at me for a moment, then he moves to the dresser and looks at the top, finding a pack of cards, "Are you looking for these?" He asks me.

I glance at him and cry out with a smile, "I knew I saw them somewhere here! I knew it! Come on I am so going to teach you poker…"

He nods at me across the table that we set up, a pipe stuck in his mouth, "So you like card games?"

"Yeah, my brother used to teach them to me all the time while I was in the hospital. There was nothing else to do for long periods of time as the doctors and my mom talked about treatment for me," my voice grew soft, I missed my brother. I missed my family from my past life. I mean, realistically, I knew that I was going to die. I had a tumor in my brain and that was serious stuff, but some part of me always thought that life would go on as normal. I surveyed my hand and glanced back at the old man.

He puffed on his pipe and blew a smoke ring, "I can tell that you love your brother. Tell me more about him."

It was so nostalgic playing this, a bittersweet smile crossed my face, "He was the biggest little shit ever," he raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed, "He was also my best friend. When we were younger we always would fight, like normal siblings do but then… then I got the diagnosis. As soon as he knew that I had a brain tumor he was the most protective, best brother ever. I guess he was always that way, I just didn't see it until I knew I was going to die." Tears filled my eyes, I had been crying a lot and it was getting on my nerves so I laughed instead, but my nose still got all snotty and gross like it does when you cry.

He looked a bit confused as he stared at my laughter, "But you're still here. You didn't die, so what happened? How did you two go out of touch?" Oh right Tori, way to tell him about your death, his is going to think that you are insane. Then my gut did this weird settling thing, it was telling me that he was okay to tell. That I could tell him everything, that if I was going to tell anyone I should trust this one person.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I was about to do, "I am going to tell you something that is going to sound like it is insane, but- but I want you to believe me, because every single word that I am going to tell you is true."

He just nodded his old, wrinkled head and blew a smoke ring at the ceiling.

"Okay," here goes nothing, "My first life was in a different world, that much I am sure of, but I was diagnosed with brain cancer. In that other world that I lived there are no special powers, no chakra, and no more ninjas, but they have technology that you have never even dreamed of…" So I told him. I told him of the cities, of schools, of my family. I told him about how I would go out on the roof of my house with my brother and watch the sunset, how the stars would fade into existence. I told him about how I was more mature than everyone else at school and how I felt alone there, even surrounded with people. I told him of the different cultures, traditions, and religions of people back home. In fact, I am pretty sure that I laid out my whole life story at his feet, which for me was one of the scariest things I had ever done in my whole life. And to my intense surprise and pleasure, he sat there silent, drinking in every word. It was sweet release, and not to sound too Mary-Sue-ish but I felt so peaceful.

In turn he told me much of this village that I had not known, he also wanted to know about my past here, but we would have much time to go over that much more painful story later. His wise eyes looked at me and he said, "I have faith in you. I believe in your story and I welcome into my village, thank you, Tori."

I grinned, he reminded me of a grandpa, which I hadn't had in either of my lives, "Oh, yeah, old man who are-" but my question was broken off as Itachi and Classified broke through the door to the apartment- oh, yeah, did I forget to mention their absence- and stormed towards us.

"Hokage, sir…" Classified started, "No matter what my recommendation was you should not have come here and addressed Tori alone." His business tone was on and his face was void of emotion, he seemed like a different person. His words stung though, why would he think that she was any danger to the Hokage… wait… WHAT? OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OHMYGODOHMYGOOHMYGODOHMYGOD! My thoughts where in incoherent stream of… oh lord... how the hell was I supposed to know? I clutched my head in my hands. Oh my god, what have I done? He is going to banish me from the village.

I groaned, "Oh please tell me that I am dreaming. Please, oh god, please."

"I am afraid not child," the Hokage said with slight amusement in his voice.

My head slammed down on the table and I groaned once more, "Oh hell no! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Classified glanced over at me, "You didn't even know?" He asked incredulously.

"How was I supposed to know? HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" My face still resting on the table turned to face the ANBU, "You should have warned me! Do you know that I have made a complete fool of myself… Jesus Christ, I played poker with the man!"

"You did what?" Classified shrieked in despair.

"Yes, she did, and, as she put it before, 'was thoroughly whooping my ass'," The old man was chuckling now and I beat my head against the table more as I remembered that line, "Someone stop her. She is likely going to hurt herself and I enjoy her company," the Hokage said, meanwhile Classified was having an aneurism.

It was chaos and Itachi was sitting back, or rather leaning against a wall, and observing everything quite calmly. I was still beating my head against the hard wood of the table- seriously, everything in this room was wood- when Itachi sighed almost inaudibly and crossed the room to stop me. I lifted my head to smack it once again on the surface of the table and his hand caught the back of my hair, which I might add hurt, a lot. What a pain in the ass, I thought as I looked up at him.

He shrugged at me as if to say, "What the Hokage asked me to. It's not like I would have otherwise or anything."

"THAT IS IT," I screamed. I had officially broken my limit for chaos, "Classified stop acting like an effing dumb shit and shut the hell up. Your girly high pitched screaming is too much for my tender ears. And you Itachi why don't you just stop acting like a self-righteous bastard every time you so much as breathe. You could use some training to start using your words like a big boy too. Everyone just calm the hell down!" I shouted. There was silence afterwards and I sighed in relief, I could so do silence, this was the shit man. I looked up at dumb and dumber, with their wide eyes, and glared. If one of them so much as peeped I would break their face.

A laugh broke the silence and I turned, somewhat incredulously to find the Hokage dying with laughter, "Well, you handle those two exceedingly well," He managed to choke out.

I beamed at his praise and stuck at my tongue at the boys who looked taken aback, "Thank you," I said. While inside I was laughing at the boys, oh yeah, shove it! EAT THAT HUMBLE PIE!

Once the Hokage composed himself he turned to the three of us, a strange look on his face, "I have decided." We all waited in silence as he paused, he could so do dramatic effect, I thought. If only we had the music for this, it would be so epic. The old man continued, "You three will be a team, and together you will do my personal missions." I gaped at him, how the hell was I going to do this?


	10. Chapter 10

**What is up? This is another chapter… read it and be happy. I literally stayed up sooooo late writing this chapter so please don't kill me for grammar mistakes. I try my best, usually. By the way I LOVE REVIEWS… subtle I know…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

**A summary of the end of the last chapter:**

A laugh broke the silence and I turned, somewhat incredulously to find the Hokage dying with laughter, "Well, you handle those two exceedingly well," He managed to choke out.

I beamed at his praise and stuck at my tongue at the boys who looked taken aback, "Thank you," I said. While inside I was laughing at the boys, oh yeah, shove it! EAT THAT HUMBLE PIE!

Once the Hokage composed himself he turned to the three of us, a strange look on his face, "I have decided." We all waited in silence as he paused, he could so do dramatic effect, I thought. If only we had the music for this, it would be so epic. The old man continued, "You three will be a team, and together you will do my personal missions." I gaped at him, how the hell was I going to do this?

* * *

**This is the new chapter:**

I was standing in front of the Hokage. I was wearing what I usually did- a black tank top and pants- but my long, black hair was braided and then spun upwards into a bun. It felt so odd to have it pulled back away from my shoulders; it weighed down the back of my skull but didn't bother me too much. I had been told to come to the Hokage's personal residence, which was a large gray, stone building next to a huge monument with four large faces imprinted on the cliff. After the Hokage had left the apartment he had sent over a medic-nin by the name of Kumi. She had done my hair and put some makeup on my scarred face. I had told her not to cover up the scars though because I… I didn't feel like I needed it. Kumi had done a beautiful job though, putting just enough to make me feel confident going in to see the Hokage.

I stared at the walls and thought of walking through the streets of Konoha for the first time while I was actually conscious. The people had watched me intensely as I had passed by as if I was to feared, I knew that my eyes and scars were weird but that felt a little unnecessary. To the point where it annoyed me so much that I had not shed away from their gazes, which seemed to put most of them off and make them turn away. I had walked with Itachi to my new residence, a small house provided by the Hokage himself. When my glares had become vicious in nature he had silently put a hand on my shoulder and I dropped my death stare almost immediately. It was just so infuriating, and so not cool. I would never try to make someone uncomfortable like that, I may tease but I would never intentionally hurt someone who I didn't know.

The house I had been given was a one floor white square, essentially. It was extremely cute although, with already filled flower boxes, and an inviting red door. My jaw had literally dropped when I had seen it. It was more than I had ever had, even bigger than the house I had lived in when I had lived with my mother, father, and Willow. Granted, that had been a very small house and I had shared it with three other people. I was so stunned at this wonderful present that I had given that I hadn't even looked at Itachi when he started to chuckle lightly at my reaction.

I heard the door to the Hokage's residence creak open and footsteps click across the flooring. I turned my head to see Itachi and Classified walk into the room. Classified raised an eyebrow at me, it was clear that he hadn't expected to see me here. I, however, had guessed that the both of them would be coming because I apparently had arrived early and the old man had told me to wait. Itachi's gaze didn't even graze my face, wow, what a bitch. He did not even have the time to look at me? What the bloody hell? Itachi's eyes were locked on the Hokage and I turned because it was _far more interesting than me_.

I caught the very end of an eye conversation between the two that peaked my interest. What was that about? I puffed out my cheeks and sighed, deciding to ignore it as Classified slipped next to me.

He turned to face me and whispered, "You look really nice by the way," he gave me a big smile, "Nice hair."

I smiled back at him, at least he noticed, "Thanks." Then, I really looked at him up and down, "You look quite nice yourself, no mask I notice."

His eyes twinkled with slight laughter as Itachi stepped to my right side in silence, as always. Although his attention had been diverted from the old man to the conversation that Classified and I were having, and from the corner of my eye I could see him hesitate to say something… until the Hokage cleared his throat. All three of us snapped our attention to his wrinkled old face, seriously that man had more written there than Don Quixote.

"I know that this is early-just the second day for you Tori- but I need the three of you to go on a mission for me," he paused to look at each of us separately, "We have heard that Kirigakure had a missing-nin leave the village, we heard that he was hiding in the woods…somewhere around here…" he said putting finger up to a map so each of us could see where it was we were going.

"Um…," I said to him hesitantly, "So what is it that we will be doing in this mission of yours?"

The old man puffed on his pipe and raised an eyebrow at me quizzically underneath that ridiculous hat of his, "I was going to get to that part if you had just waited patiently. Anyway, as I was saying your job will be to go into their territory without being detected and bring back this man to me. You will leave tomorrow before dawn, meet here at the monument and I will be sure to equip you as I find necessary."

From my left I heard Classified say, "Why do you want him- that is if I might ask." I rolled my eyes Classified was ever the respectful child, really it was an asshole move that made me look worse. I sighed and gave him a pointed look which he returned incredulously.

The Hokage snorted and puffed on his pipe once more as he said, "I am afraid that no, you may not ask. This happens to be a delicate matter that I cannot share with you, I am sorry for that."

I saw Itachi's dark eyes widen just a fraction with curiosity and Classified look immediately regretful of his question, he mumbled almost incoherently, "I am so sorry that I asked. It was not my place to speak out. I am so, so sorry…"

The black eyes of the Hokage glinted as he nodded towards me and I placed my hand over Classified's running mouth, his eyes widened and I faced up towards him, challenging his shocked expression. "Don't you even dare bite me or lick me you little shit!" I almost screamed as I watched the thought flicker across his features.

I was about to pull my hand away but then Classified placed his hand over my own tenderly. I shrieked as he lightly nipped the tips of my fingers, it caught me off guard so I kick him in the balls. He went down, and when I say he went down, HE WENT DOWN! Served that dumb asshole right! He needed to learn his manners. I cackled in supreme delight and the Hokage chuckled behind me. Classified spitefully tried to trip me and I stumbled, but was caught by Itachi. That was where I broke, completely broke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT? HUH? WHAT THE SHITTING APRICOTS DO YOU THINK THAT WAS?" my face was red and I was clutching at Classified's shirt while kneeling on the ground next to him. I was steaming but hands suddenly slipped around my waist and pulled me off of Classified. "ITACHI LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO BE PROPERLY PUNISHED!" I writhed as he held me in midair, but Itachi is merciless.

Classified took the time to stand up off of the ground and stuck out his tongue, evidently forgetting that the Hokage was there because then he said, "You were getting quite close and personal there, I didn't think that straddling a person was typical protocol when they made you angry," all the time waggling his eyebrows.

"Enough!" the Hokage's voice rang out throughout the room. His voice did really have that settling affect that you would expect from a Hokage in this situation. We all stilled and stared at him, "Now I have lots of things to do other than to deal with your pettiness so if you please get out of my residence."

"Of course," Classified said, and I half expected him to say your excellence. It was so irritating, he was such a bitch.

I wiggled further in Itachi's grasp but he gave me a look that said, "I don't trust you to not hurt poor Classified."

"I would not hurt him…well… not too much. But he totally deserves more punishment because he tried to trip me…," my voice got weaker and softer as I continued on with my speech. His look just remained and his hands refused to move. Whatever, he was a little shit and we both knew it.

Classified who had been humbled by the booming voice of his god, the Hokage, left the room first, and quite demurely if I did say so myself. Itachi followed after with me held and as we approached the door I squirmed furiously and hissed, "Wait I need to tell him something…please," I have to say that last part was a little strained but I managed to get him to stop.

He looked at me as if to say, "What do you need?"

Instead of addressing him I turned to the Hokage over Itachi's left shoulder, resting my chin in the space between his shoulder and neck, "And thank you for the lovely abode." Itachi had stiffed at my contact but I wasn't about to move, if he insistent on making me feel uncomfortable than I was going to be as comfortable as possible.

The dark eyes of the old man sparkled as he could barely be heard speaking, "Your welcome."

Itachi gave a small sigh and continued on through the door without turning around when our conversation was taking place. We were far behind Classified at this point but I had resigned myself to being carried to my new home.

* * *

_The metal bar slammed down on my back causing my vision to blur white. I gasped in pain, and my body strained against the chains that were holding my wrists. The man behind me raised the metal bar and brought it down once more. I heard the tearing of skin and harsh snapping of bones. I screamed in pain as my vision flashed white once more. I screamed and screamed and screamed, he brought the bar down on my back over and over. Each scream that tore out of my mouth with each convulsion of my body made the man beat down harder. On his six or seventh swing I passed out because my frail body could take no more. The last thing that I saw was the dead body of my sister laying in her own blood._

_I had screamed when they had killed her, I had begged them to stop, I had prayed to every god that I could think of but no savior came for her. My tormented screams had drawn their wrath upon me, which is why the beatings were laid out along my back and stomach. The light coming from the small barred window at the top of my cell was a dingy brownish color, not quite the color of hope that you would expect. The brownish light which alit the cell stained with the red of my little, innocent sister's life's blood. _

* * *

I screamed and bit down on the soft skin that lay between Itachi's neck and shoulder. He grunted rather loudly and blood seeped up through the black fabric that was his shirt. I was panting, my vision still clouded with the merciless, painful images. Itachi pulled me away from his body so my flailing body wouldn't endanger him.

We were almost to the house, in fact it was in sight, so Itachi sat me down in front of him. He locked eyes with me, drawing his face closer to my own, his forehead connected with my own. In the depth of his eyes was calm. In the inhale and exhale of his breath was calm. In his relaxed muscles, and unwavering gaze I found my calm. I matched my breathing to his own; making it slower and deeper. I looked deep into his onyx eyes which melted, flowing in small tide pools. Dark seas lay in his eyes. I closed my own and let out a long breath, now more relaxed and more functional.

"Are you alright?" he asked, removing his forehead from mine. I was shocked this was the most I had heard him say in the longest time and for a few moments I just stood there stunned.

I was almost incoherent as I said, "Um…I…yeah. Thanks…I just….sorry," I wanted to explain but it was too much right now, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. I don't even know him that well so I don't know if I should trust him, after all look at what happened the last time I trusted someone. I shuddered, "I just had a nightmare."

His dark eyes looked at me somberly, the faintest hint of concern emanating from their depths. I began to move to get up but I got a huge head rush and fell back into the grass. Itachi's hands were fluttering near me in an instant but I shooed them away with sloppy motions from my own. I groaned and said, "Itachi, I am okay. Just a little head rush, don't baby me so much. I can do things on my own you know, it will just take me a while for the blood to start pumping normally again. Give me a minute."

My eyes were closed so I couldn't read his expression but I did hear a sullen, "Hn."

I snorted, "You must be really good at taking care of people," I said it like a statement but we both knew it was more of a question.

Itachi looked away from me and gazed at the fluffy clouds that cast shadows on the Earth. He did not answer but something in his expression gave him away, not that his face was very expressive, but I had always been very good at reading people and that was the face of someone thinking of someone else that was special to them. Plus, his face may not be very expressive but his eyes could be very much so if you learned to detect the small differences within them. I turned to look at the cumulous clouds, that looked like cotton balls, smiling as I thought of someone from my past life; one very special someone that I missed.

I puffed out my cheeks and sighed, it was getting dark now and whether or not I liked it, it was time to head inside. I stood up tentatively and grinned as my body complied with my brain's wishes. On an impulse I held out a held to the still sitting Itachi, beckoning him upwards. He frowned at me for a moment, hesitated, but then took my hand and I pulled him up. As Itachi stood I realized once again just how much taller than me he was, about three or four inches. That was extremely aggravating…

"Itachi would you like to have dinner at my place?" I questioned him, after all he had been exceedingly kind to me before and I felt like I had to pay him back.

He gave me a curious gaze but then shook his head, his eyes telling me everything.

"Oh, that's okay. If your family wants you there for dinner than that is fine with me. My offer stands anytime though," I grinned, "Even if you devour all of my food."

His black eyes widened slightly, so that more whites than usual were seen, his eyes proudly stating, "I would not devour all of your food."

"Dude, you forgot that I have seen you eat before and let me tell you that you DEVOUR food," I retorted.

"Hn," was his flippant reply.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and then in a normal voice said, "See ya tomorrow." As he walked away he was shaking his head.

Dusting my butt off, which still had grass, dirt, and shit all over it, I clambered over to the bright red door of my house. My hand reached for the knob, resting on the gold metal, it was cold but it reminded me of coming home in my past life. It was reminiscent of garage doors, cell phones, and the exhaust fumes smelled everywhere from cars. My heart squeezed as I turned the knob and walked forward into my new home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! What is up? This is my longest chapter yet, seriously it is like almost 5,000 words! It was so much fun to write this. Yeah, I wonder if anyone reads this...**

**P.S. if you don't know what something is, I suggest that you look it up**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, my characters are all mine though :)**

* * *

Walking into the house again - my house - I marvel once more at the accommodations provided for me. Seriously, the Hokage must have spent a shit ton of money because it was BEAUTIFUL inside the little home. The floors were dark hardwood with the most wonderful lacquered finish coating the tops that, I was told, would be stain and scratch resistant. It was open concept with all but a few walls that were load bearing. The rooms flowed together so seamlessly that I would be hard pressed to tell you where one space ended and the next began.

Of course the whole house had been furnished before I had moved in, although the house presumably had only been built the day before. The theme in general was a mixture of mismatched wooden antiques that were offset by pops of color in the more modern touches of the house; for example, an acrylic orange clock hanging above a high backed, wooden rocking chair.

I felt really at home here, which was unusual for me. Somehow while talking the other day with the Hokage he immediately could discern my tastes from what I had said of my past life's house and room. I had an inkling that he had paid special attention to this project in particular. Well, I reasoned to myself, I am sure that he doesn't have to build houses for people every day, so perhaps he paid more attention because it was so out of the ordinary.

Some little things about my new residence I didn't even realize I had familiarized myself with so much until I caught myself making habits. There was this really awesome freaking coat hanger right next to the front door with lion claws as feet, and the fact that I had become familiar with it wouldn't have been so bizarre if the thing hadn't been only two feet tall. It only extended to its full height when you tapped the right claw foot with your foot, that way the piece of furniture didn't seem so overwhelming as soon as you walked into the house. I had caught myself tapping the thing without even thinking about it. Or that in the mornings I avoided the third wooden plank in the kitchen floor because it creaked annoyingly. Or the fact that if you knocked twice on any wall, the lights would come on in that room. I grinned, I love a house with a few quirks, it made me feel less alone.

I puffed air into my cheeks and let out a small sigh, thinking about what had happened today. I was trying to ignore the part of me that was screaming in agony over falling asleep next to Itachi again. I mean, really, how come I was always so tired around him. It was probably because he was so quite that I just got bored and… well, you know, I fall asleep. Anyway, focus Tori, I told myself.

I was super curious about the missing-nin from the village Hidden in the Mist, in fact a lot of missing-nin came from there didn't they? I sighed again and moved to the coffee maker because I needed my life juice. My white crescent nails tapped along the black granite counters in the kitchen as I waited, and thought, because thinking is just this curse that I have.

The mission was nerve wracking, it was making me stress out- and I do not joke, I was on the edge of tearing out my hair. I knew that Itachi could handle himself, and I believe that stealth must be his forte, or maybe it is just planning. Who knows? Classified I was pretty sure was decent, obviously not as good as Itachi but I was fairly confident that he could be serious sometimes, seeing how he acted around the Hokage. I was just worried about me, what the hell was I supposed to do. I knew that I could kick ass, that much was apparent from my spats with both Itachi and Classified, but to really fight… Could I do that? Would the previous memories be too much for me to handle as soon as a weapon was in my hand? Hell, I don't even know all of my memories from this lifetime. How does everyone figure that I will be an asset? How the bloody hell does the Hokage even know my skill set?

The coffee maker beeped and I was pulled, abruptly, out of my thoughts. I sighed, and then berated myself for sighing so much. Itachi must be rubbing off on me if all I can do is sigh and mope about. I poured the steaming black liquid into a mug and rested my hands on either side. The transfer of heat into my palms was extremely welcome. I sighed. Wait, did I just sigh again? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my god! I am becoming Itachi! NO! NO! NO! I don't want to be mopey and weird! I thought about that inner statement for a moment, it's not that Itachi is mopey all the time, he just comes off so… so…ugh.

I stared out the window and into the dark of the night. It is nighttime, my brain was hanging up on that thought but I couldn't figure out why.

'It is night,' the little voice inside of me whispered again.

'Yeah, so,' I said back to the voice.

'Look down,' the little voice told me, so I looked down at myself. All I saw was me in the same black tank top that I always wore. 'No' the little voice said exasperated, 'Tori you idiot what is in your hands? YOUR HANDS!'

I was still staring down at myself and I looked at my white hands holding the old black coffee mug, then I beamed at myself for figuring it out, 'Yeah, little voice you are right, this coffee mug is waaaaaaay too old to be using. It could leak all over me at any moment.'

The little voice in my head face palmed and sighed, 'Tori you are an idiot. You are drinking coffee. At night. And you have your first mission tomorrow.'

"Oh SHIT!" I screamed out loud. Why the bloody shitting apricots did I ever effing decide to drink effing coffee at effing nighttime. What the hell is wrong with me? This time I literally face palmed and then rubbed my tender forehead skin. Dumping out the coffee franticly I rushed to the bathroom where I quickly removed all my makeup and then jumped into my bed. I had to fall asleep before the effects of caffeine did me in.

Needless to say even with a whole past life of experience I still wasn't all that wise. I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, despite my hastened efforts towards the very end. OH GOD, THIS MISSION IS GOING TO BE HELL!

To say the very least I was not the happiest camper when morning came. All I had done all night was lie there under the white covers that blanketed my new - and might I add very cozy - bed. But the coziest bed in the world couldn't have saved me then, for some odd reason my body was very sensitive to caffeine, even though I had a cup every day. Even having half a cup had made sure that I was a complete insomniac that night.

I stumbled around my house pouring more coffee because what the hell, why the hell not? I brushed a few long strands of black hair that had fallen in front of my face back into the mess atop my head. I was murmuring something about how the world must hate me, when I heard three sharp raps at the door.

Shuffling my small, bare feet over to the red slab of wood, I pulled it open to reveal a tall boy with a monkey mask on. My eyes narrowed at the boy and I growled, "Classified," before I slammed the door in his face and started walking away. It was two hours to dawn and I didn't want to see anyone that chipper this early in the morning, especially after my ordeal last night.

Less than a minute later I heard the knocking come again, this time more insistent. I didn't move to the door instead my new tactic was to ignore the vivacious knocking coming from the front of my house. I figured that he would give up but after two minutes of constant knocking I snapped. Pivoting on my heel sharply I twisted towards the door, throwing it open to reveal two people instead of just one this time. Classified stood there like the dumb shit that he was his hand raised to knock more, I grasped his wrist and threw him inside the house. Next my gaze flew upon Itachi who was standing there, his eyes looking towards the horizon without emotion.

"You," I growled furiously, "Get in the goddamn house before I beat your ass to a pulp."

He blinked at me.

"NOW," my voice was punctuated with the undercurrent of murder. Calmly, he stepped forward and into my house. Good now be quiet, I shouted silently. I slammed the red door back into place with such force that the windows rattled.

"Jeez Tori, something got you irritated?" Classified asked, again like the dumb shit that he is.

"No, I just normally act like this all the time. Why would there be anything wrong," I deadpanned.

Itachi snorted as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. His gaze flicked to numerous drained mugs of coffee that I had left on the table from this morning before they had come and interrupted my semi-peaceful morning.

Despite being a whole head shorter than he was I got right up in front of him and pointed an accusing finger between his soulless eyes, "Listen smart ass, I don't have the patience for your little 'not talking' games."

He eyed me with slight confusion splayed across his face, but a small smirk playing on his lips. I groaned and moved to the nearest wall, smacking my head against its surface repeatedly.

"Jesus! Tori what the hell is wrong with you?" Classified shouted, prying me from the wall.

"Why are you here?" I whined at the two, then tilting my head up at the sky asked, "Why do I have to deal with the smart ass and the dumb shit?"

"Hey!" Classified exclaimed, "I am so not a smart ass!" There was a pause, Itachi and I looked at each other, and then started laughing hysterically. Well, I was laughing hysterically. Itachi…Itachi was laughing what the equivalent of Itachi laughing hysterically was, soft chuckles.

"What?" Classified asked, clearly as he had stated not a smart ass.

I nearly choked on my own spit trying to explain it to him, "You-hahaha- you are definitely-hahahaha…not a smart ass. HAHAHAHA! You're-hahahaha- you're the dumb shit. HAHAHAHA!" My knees grew weak at this and soon I had collapsed on the floor, convulsing with laughter.

Classified glanced from my tormented form, writhing on the ground to Itachi. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. What got me even more though was when he whispered, "Is that true? Out of the two of us am I the dumb shit?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god he did not just say that! No! HAHAHA!" I was clutching my stomach because it was in so much pain. Pain… I remembered the metal bar, the blood, the dingy light coming from that small window. My laughter died and my face crumpled for a second. Abruptly I stood up and moved into the kitchen, looking at the clock I realized we only had one hour before we had to set off on our mission.

Both boys had noticed my odd change of behavior and were staring at me strangely. They were about to say something, I had shut them up, "Hey boys, we only have an hour left before we have to leave the village so want some food?"

Before they could answer I started to put on an apron and got out eggs from the fridge. Damn! Those boys EAT! I had to empty three half-a-dozen packages of eggs. Who the hell should eat that much? How the hell are they not fat? I had two eggs, only two! I sighed and started to take off my apron but then Classified yelled from the table, "Hey Tori can you make more?"

"No," I said bluntly.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Come on, please. We are growing boys we need more food! Right, Itachi?"

I glanced at Itachi and he nodded solemnly, I groaned, "I wouldn't even if we had more eggs for you two to inhale." Closing my eyes I rubbed my temples, these boys were going to be the death of me. Opening my white irises, my eyes snapped at the orange clock and I nearly died.

"Tori?" Itachi asked his voice deep and quiet- still an anomaly to me. The fact that he had actually spoken would have been far more perplexing if I had been dieing.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Nononononononono!" my words were running together as I grabbed Itachi's wrist, who grabbed Classified's sleeve. As we ran, I threw open the door and managed to splutter out, "We have three minutes to get there!"

Classified apparently- even though he was the dumb shit- was the only one who had the sense to grab the packs we had left at the front door on our way out. But as soon as I said that sentence I saw the two boys go into mission mode. Itachi's eyes, god forbid, hardened and became darker; while, Classified became extremely serious and no nonsense. Where in the house, just a few minutes before I had been the practical one I was dumbfounded by the two of them, and Itachi had to grab my wrist this time, pulling me along.

Thank god that we made it to the monument just in time, as the sun was breaking over the horizon. The Hokage was standing there though, he must have come early. All three of us sighed in relief as we reached our destination. I leaned over my knees, panting, even though both boys looked fine. I needed work on my stamina. Bringing my eyes up to the old man he smiled and we officially started the mission.

He puffed on his pipe. Does he bring that thing everywhere? Really? I should probably tell him that it will shorten his lifespan, and can cause cancer. Then a startling thought attacked my mind, do they even know what cancer is? Oh god, now I have to tell them! My thoughts were interrupted by the old man as he said, "Now that you all decided to make an appearance I suggest that we equip you-," he said staring at me, "with a few weapons. Now, what do you prefer to use?"

I looked at him blankly. How the hell was I supposed to know that? Classified nudged me and I blinked, "Uh- I don't know…"

"I am sure that you can figure it out. What type of weapon would you be best with?" the wrinkled man asked.

What the hell did that mean- wait, the way he phrased that question. What weapon would you be best with? So, basically what types of skills and attributes does he think that I can bring to this team. I thought about it for a moment and then decided. Nodding, yes that would do very well with me. Itachi had his brains and stealth as his greatest strong points. Classified was a long range fighter as I saw from when he shouldered his pack; inside a bow, shuriken, senbon needles, and kunai. I needed to be the balance to this team, the short hand fighter. Okay, good. That was my strong point anyway, my spirit. It had been tested enough to be proven, I thought bitterly.

I met the Hokage's gaze with absolute confidence, "You have khopesh, am I correct?" He nodded, "Okay, I will need a pair of those."

The Hokage nodded towards some poor ninja who had to assist him at this ungodly hour of the morning. A few minutes the pair of hooked swords were brought out with easy access sheaths. They also had brought me some kunai, senbon, and shuriken of my own. The pair of khopesh was what I was the most concerned about however. I held them preciously in my hands, testing out the grip and weight. They were quite light surprisingly, which was nice. I would be able to wield them without trouble. The grip was perfect; they slid into my palms and felt like they became an extension of me. The blade was black except for the very edges, along the razor sharp perimeter it was dark red. I took the black leather sheaths in hand, belting them on either side of my waist. It was nice to have a pair again, I missed my previous ones. They weren't as nice, not as light, not as dependable, nor as beautiful but they had held good memories. When I hadn't been helpless. For the first time since I washed up on the shore I felt in control.

"You look better, now you have your partners with you," I looked up at the old man as he said this.

I ran my hands along the handles of the swords and smiled, "It's good to have them back." I purposely ignored the looks I was getting from Itachi and Classified. I was strong once more, and no one was going to take them away from me this time.

Classified spoke up for the first time since we had gotten to the monument, which was odd because he was normally very vocal, "Hey isn't time that we get going?"

I had already started moving so I had to look behind me to answer him, "Already three steps ahead of you," I smirked, "Literally."

I lead the two of them down the dirt road- it was really dusty, getting my black shoes dirty. It was sort of nice that for once all of us were in tune with each other because I needed silence right now. None of us peeped for about the first hour, it really wasn't all that exciting we saw a whole lot of nothing. Trees and more dirt, trees and dirt, trees and dirt. At first I used the silence to think about things like my new swords and I came up with names for them because last time I had had a pair they had had names. I didn't want to give the swords the same names as the other ones though, that would just be so wrong. I had to think about it though, it was going to be difficult. Hm, what if I asked the boys, the thought crossed my mind… maybe later.

* * *

After thinking about naming my swords I turned to the boys who were both looking at me grin. They had been staring at me oddly a lot today and it was getting on my nerves, "What the hell do the two of you want?" I asked, or more like hissed.

Classified shared a pointed look with Itachi and the dark haired boy sighed, he seemed to be choking on something and then it happened. "Are you ready to talk?" My feet stopped walking forwards, I gaped at the male.

I was spluttering. I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to let out a girly high pitched scream because he had said so much, and the other part of me wanted to ignore him. He had ignored me in the Hokage's personal residence, even when I had looked so nice. Wait….WHAT? A blush rose to my face, I didn't realize that I wanted him to notice. Shit, what the hell?

Classified being the dumb shit that he is didn't even notice my inner turmoil but I could not be so hopeful with Itachi. I didn't dare glance at him as Classified started talking, "You want to tell us about why you wanted those swords?"

My head snapped up from the dusty ground to stare at Classified, "Not really."

Classified had reverted out of mission mode that he had been in before because he gave me wide puppy dog eyes, "Oh, come on please we are all so interested in why you chose those things."

I raised an eyebrow, "All of us, meaning both you and Itachi," he nodded, "I don't think that classifies as being able to say all of us but whatever."

"So you will tell us?" Classified asked curiously.

"I never said that!" I huffed.

"But I don't know ANYTHING about you," he whined.

"You know that you remind me of a dog, a really needy dog, "Then I had an idea, "How about we play a game?" My eyes glinted. Fine if they wanted answers, I was going to get answers too.

Classified looked up at me his green eyes hopeful, "What kind of game?" he asked innocently.

"We go around in a circle asking everyone about something that we want to know, but we also have to answer our own questions," I nodded solemnly while saying this, thinking that it would be enough to distract them from some of the more personal questions. Wait, shit! If I ask them a question then I have to answer it too. I coughed nervously, "Hey guys...maybe that isn't the best-"

I was cut off by Itachi, who surprisingly was talking AGAIN, "Good idea." His black eyes were narrowing at me in a creepily prideful way.

This statement was quickly seconded by Classified, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

I turned my head to look at the greenery that surrounded us, "Fine," was my clipped answer, "I will start first." I was wracking my brain for a question that would reveal more about them than it would about me, this was so hard. Finally I came up with what I thought was a decent question, "How did you come to live in Konoha?" It was a devious question, and one that I didn't have to answer since they had seen my own entrance.

I glanced over at Itachi and I knew that he knew I was messing with the both of them. His obsidian eyes smirked at me, "Born." Okay, back to monosyllabic answers I suppose. I sighed, it was clear that he meant he had been born in Konoha, but would it really kill the man to use a few more words. I should not expect too much though because he had been saying much more than usual today.

"My turn," Classified said eagerly, his hand rising out what I assumed was habit. "My mother brought me here after my father died. She needed the opportunities that were in Konoha. There were several medic positions to fill, in the hospitals." He got quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts but still talking, "I think she wanted me to have a normal life. She was so opposed to me being a ninja for that reason. My dad was a jounin and she blames the ninja lifestyle- at least in part- for what happened to him."

My eyes widened, how could he just spill out his whole life to two strangers? He had no reservations when he was speaking to us. I looked at his tall frame and wide green eyes, I felt compelled to say, "Your mother is a good person. To risk that much for someone else, she must love you very much." I did believe it too, I was curious so I asked, "What kind of a person was she?"

He gazed at me startled, "I don't want to bore you..."

"No, I want to know," at this point I was almost pleading with him. So like I knew he would, he caved under _my _puppy dog eyes. Classified had an adorable charm but I was irresistible, I smirked.

"Al- alright," he stuttered, clearly unused to this kind of adamant attention, "My mother is the craziest person you will probably ever meet. She is so hardworking and puts everything she has into what she does, but at the same time she can be so lazy," he smiled and seemed miles away. "At home she likes to lie face down on the couch and complain about her day. Granted she has a grueling day at work each day but in reality I think that she just likes it when I fawn over her. She loves the attention, a real diva. She has that star personality except when it really comes down to the wire."

I laughed and the sound echoed off of the trees around us, "Then I know where you get that from!"

"In a lot of ways I wish that I was more like her, I really admire her," he stopped talking then, leaving the space between us silent.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. It's good to have family like that," I was trying not to have my eyes glaze over with memories of the past, but I was becoming rather unsuccessful.

Then Classified threw his arm around my shoulders, leaning his head atop mine as we walked. I think that I heard Itachi's stomach growl, but I wasn't sure. Classified asked, "So how about your mom? Throwing that question right back at you." He grinned largely.

I moved my head away from his and stared at his face, "I…"

Itachi moved in front of us, his eyes extremely dark. Both Classified and I stopped walking. Raising an eyebrow, Classified asked, "What?"

I wasn't paying much attention to Itachi's facial expressions – through which all his thoughts were conveyed – because my head felt like it was splitting open. What the hell? I thought that the tumor was gone. Images started flashing through my mind, and my knees buckled. I was falling to the ground, clutching my head.

* * *

_The man was dressed all in black, not a sliver of his skin could be seen. He was even wearing shaded goggles. Heavy, black combat boots clicked across the stone floor. His hair was flat-iron straight and white blonde; the loose strands were falling in front of the circular eyeholes of the goggles. In a black, leather glove he held a dangerous looking, double edged katana. _

_Between the bars of the cell that held me, I could see the man pacing back and forth. He glanced at me every once and a while, almost neurotically. He paced for minutes, and I waited for what he was waiting for. I knew that something was going to happen, he wouldn't be here for no reason. _

_I slipped into an almost meditative state until I heard a second pair of footsteps echoing through the stone and metal hallways. My head snapped up and the haze was pushed from my gaze as I heard a whimper. A short woman was dragged in front of the pacing man by another one of the guards. She was pulled along by her long black hair, blood soaking her skull. My mouth fell open and a choked gasp was strangled out from my throat. Don't you dare touch her! My mind was screaming so loud but nothing could come out. Tears were streaming down my face, my nose was running. _

_My mother was thrown in the dirt, her swollen face ramming into the stone. This time a small, broken scream, that sounded a lot more like a whine, slipped past my lips. She looked so exhausted, terribly exhausted, never even moving her face out of the floor. Shit, no, don't touch her! DON"T TOUCH HER! The pacing man stopped pacing and raised the sword in the air. The sliver, glinting blade shined in the dirty, brown light. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" this time I couldn't help the scream escaping my throat, blood poured from my lips as I bit down hard. _

_The man barely even glanced at me; the sword was flying through the air towards my mother's neck. I gasped, choked, and tears streamed down harder. Blood stained the silver. The fresh red covered the old brown, crusted blood that was left from my sister. My eyes closed, I can't watch this anymore. I can't live like this anymore. _


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter is not as long as the last one...eww. I know, I suck. Whatever, if the grammar bugs you I am sorry. Cough*better than most peoples grammar* cough. Sorry I am sick, lol. There is no flashback in this one but there will be in the next one, probably. I tried to focus on more of the growing romantic tension, yeah... Oh, and by the way, I don't update on a schedule because like Tori was I am plagued with migraines.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH... yeah you know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Itachi :( I don't own any of the songs featured in this, yeah**

* * *

**Last chapter: **

I wasn't paying much attention to Itachi's facial expressions – through which all his thoughts were conveyed – because my head felt like it was splitting open. What the hell? I thought that the tumor was gone. Images started flashing through my mind, and my knees buckled. I was falling to the ground, clutching my head.

_My mother was thrown in the dirt, her swollen face ramming into the stone. This time a small, broken scream, that sounded a lot more like a whine, slipped past my lips. She looked so exhausted, terribly exhausted, never even moving her face out of the floor. Shit, no, don't touch her! DON"T TOUCH HER! The pacing man stopped pacing and raised the sword in the air. The sliver, glinting blade shined in the dirty, brown light. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" this time I couldn't help the scream escaping my throat, blood poured from my lips as I bit down hard. _

_The man barely even glanced at me; the sword was flying through the air towards my mother's neck. I gasped, choked, and tears streamed down harder. Blood stained the silver. The fresh red covered the old brown, crusted blood that was left from my sister. My eyes closed, I can't watch this anymore. I can't live like this anymore._

* * *

**Chapter 12 (a.k.a. this chapter):**

To put this simply, my head hurt. It felt like it had been stepped on by an ogre, lit on fire, and then slammed repeatedly with a 2 by 4. I groaned and my eyes cracked open. I hand flew to the space between my eyebrow and the crease of my eyelid, the pain was still radiating from there. I rubbed the sensitive spot with my thumb and my eyes closed with the sudden relief that came with the pressure.

My back was really warm, so I opened my eyes again to see Itachi carrying me – yes, he was carrying me bridal style once more. My muscles were so sore; I always tensed up during my attacks. Each step that Itachi took on the bumpy dirt road jostled me and once I couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain through my teeth. Itachi didn't glance down but I could tell that he took more care with his steps.

Classified, however, was at my side in an instant, "Are you okay? Maybe we should stop. She doesn't look like she is up for walking." Even though I was standing right there, both men acted as if I was still unconscious, although I knew perfectly well that they knew I was awake.

Itachi looked at Classified incredulously as if to say, 'That is why I am carrying her, because she can't walk.'

Classified's green eyes hardened, "She is in no condition to continue on. We _will _stop to rest now." His voice held no room for argument and it was these times that you could see why he was an ANBU. It was easy to forget that the childish boy had extensive medical history, one of the reasons why he had been assigned to me no doubt.

A gust of wind rustled the branches of the line of endless trees along the perimeter of the road and mussed my long black hair. I reached upwards and brushed the defiant strands from my vision, that was when I saw it, "Hey guys," immediately both of their eyes snapped to my face – that was convenient, pointing up the path I said, "See that clearing up ahead I think we could stop there and make camp, or whatever it is that we do at night. Plus, the sun is setting, it is better to get a fire started before dark." I tried to make it sound like I was just being logical but really I just wanted to lie down – properly.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply but we veered slightly in order to enter the clearing.

Classified murmured something that sounded a lot like, "How the hell did she see that? It's almost completely covered in shrub…" I couldn't help the weary smirk that slipped onto my lips. Unfortunately, Classified saw that smirk and his face reddened a touch.

"Ooh," I exclaimed, teasing him, "Poor little Classified is being outdone but the sickly girl. How must that hurt your pride?" He stuck out his tongue and then ducked his head. What was the most entertaining though was that Itachi was getting really irritated, from my vantage point I could see his eyebrow twitch. It was just barely but it was enough to make me laugh hoarsely.

He gave me a look as we ducked into the entrance, telling me to shut up, which I tried to but the laugh got caught in my throat, turning into a cough. At this point I was hacking violently and was my body was collapsing into itself. Itachi couldn't hold onto me anymore with all my squirming so he laid me down on the soft underbrush of the forest. Classified took out a pouch of water, cradling and raising my head in his hand, he slowly drew the water to my lips. I took a long pull, some of the water trickling down my chin to soak into my black shirt, and my dry coughs went away.

"Thank you," I said, my throat was sore and my voice was hoarse. I expected him to rest my head back down on the brush but instead he rested it against his thighs. His legs were comfortable and I wasn't going to complain- not as tired as I was- so I let it slide. I closed my white eyes and breathed in deep, I wanted to lie here for a while, not in the mood to sleep but still exhausted.

I could hear Classified's voice, even though I kept my eyes closed, "Itachi could you go gather firewood? I will look after Tori." There was something in his voice that I couldn't place. Was it bitterness? I am sure that I am imagining it, it has to be nothing. What would make him bitter, my inner voice scoffed.

It was turning out to be quite windy because another gust of wind threw my black hair all over my face. I so wish that it would stop doing that! Seriously, my hair was being a bitch. Then my whole body tensed because Classified brushed the hair away from my features, tucking the pesky strands behind my ear. The calloused fingertips lingered for waaaaaaaaaay too long on my cheekbone, forehead, and then lips. My eyes snapped open to meet his flashing green ones, I was completely frozen. This was… odd. I felt like I couldn't pull away, but my brain was in overdrive. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? WHAT THE HELL! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, goddamn shitting apricots!

All of a sudden a twig snapped about 20 feet away (about 6 meters) and Classified's hand flew away from my face faster than a witch caught in a rainstorm as Itachi walked into the campground (camp space?). His arms were full of firewood, he probably had gathered enough to make it through the whole night without having to re-stock the pile. Although his body barely betrayed the amount of weight that he was carrying, that bastard, he didn't have to flaunt his strength like that.

I rolled off from Classified's legs and started to brush off the ground, making a portion of the ground without kindling. That would be a huge fire hazard and I didn't trust either of the boys to handle the prep work needed to make a fire. In my past life I had taken girl scouts for a number of years, but it wasn't as woodsy as I thought it would be, so I transferred to boy scouts. It took the principle of my elementary quite the convincing but eventually I won and was able to learn the skills that I was passionate about. I had always been a woodsy person, preferring the forest to the beach any day. Pulling out a kunai I started digging in the moist, dark earth. When I had dug down about two inches I filled the very center of my circular hole with kindling, leaving a foot perimeter.

By this time Itachi had laid the pile of wood next my pit and was watching me work. He started to place a log of wood on top of the kindling that I had just laid down, but I glared at him and knocked his hand away. I rolled my eyes at him, "You obviously don't put a huge log like that on kindling the fire will only fail. Go grab me some dry skinny twigs, about this long," I said holding two fingers apart at the proper size.

Classified who had been watching this interaction stood up from the same postion that he had been in when he had been all weird… stop thinking about that Tori! STOP! JUST STOP! Okay breathe, stay calm, I told myself. He had started to grab small twigs as well but I snorted, "We are never going to get camp set up before dark if you work on the fire as well. Why don't you set up some sort of mattress situation for the three of us," I said refusing to look at him.

"Okay," came the timid reply from him but I still refused to look at him. I was afraid; he had acted so out of character.

Itachi came up to me with an unreasonably large pile of twigs. Focus, Tori. Okay, my inner voice said happily, time to show them your specialty. Itachi tried once more to lay down wood on _my _fire, I would have none of that. It was mine. I glared at him, growling, "_Mine._"

He looked a bit taken aback by my fierceness in this statement but then his dark, normally brooding eyes, started laughing. I ignored his crinkled eyes that were alit with pleasure at seeing this new side of me. My hands moved of their own accord, layering the branches expertly. My mind envisioned the kind of fire I wanted, a playful one; a fire that flickered and danced along the edges of the branches, licking along the wood, but with a steadily burning center. So I adjusted the branches in a twisting, spiraling form, the logs held in the center. With glee I looked around the clearing and spotted what I was looking for. Perfect! My head was tilted backwards to focus on my goal, I backed up and ran at the tree, grabbing the branch at the perfect time. Climbing it I started laughing, the last time I was doing this it was with my brother, in my other life. We had been swinging our legs out over the world, and he had insisted that I sing to him. So I had sung "Halo" by Beyoncé. I hummed the song as I collected the sap from the tree. Baby I can see your halo, my mind was singing. I jumped down onto the forest floor once more, landing in a deep crouch.

My ears were hearing the song loud and clear, even though it was only in my mind. My body was swinging to the beat though, and I was humming rather loudly as I laced the inner wood with the sap. Closing my eyes I envisioned the color that I wanted, a deep red with accents of gold, I pushed at my chakra system and let it flow into the sap. This technique was from my now dead father who had been entranced by fire like me. The sap was the catalyst for my chakra, it was flammable and allowed me to lace it with chakra in order to produce color in my fire.

_I_ was still humming as I pulled some flint out of my bag and struck it. A small flame sparked out and the fire roared to life. I smiled at the shining colors, at the playfulness of the flames, and the dependable center. 'Remember those walls I built? – Well, baby, they're tumbling down,' my head was singing. I turned at stared at the boys who had finished creating a place to sleep for the three of us a while ago and had been watching me ever since, but now… they were entranced with my flames.

I smiled wide, "This is why I didn't want either of you working on my fire," I said, my head bobbing to the lyrics of "Halo" in my mind, then suddenly it slipped out, "I can feel your halo, halo, hal-" I eeped and slapped my hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide as they both turned to stare at me.

Itachi's eyes narrowed saying, 'What was that?'

I was backing up slowly, getting closer and closer to the tree I had just climbed. Soon my back knocked into the rough trunk. I was stuttering, "G-good q-q-uest-io-ion. W-w-what was that? Um… I- I-I just sorta thou-ought about a-a-a song an-and started to s-s-sing."

From behind the advancing Itachi I could hear Classified, "I thought it was lovely. I didn't know you could sing, Tori."

Dodging Itachi - who looked rather pissed, his eyes dark – I addressed Classified, "Yeah, I actually do have a talent. Shocker, I know. Weird that the useless girl can do something…"

Classified's brows furrowed, "That's not what I meant," then louder and more exasperated at Itachi, "Stop harassing her Itachi!"

I saw the dark eyes glare at green ones and then in reluctance he affirmed, "Hn."

I sighed automatically as Itachi turned back to the fire, sitting down and staring into the depths. Walking back to the fire as well I sat in between the boys. My head snapped from the red and golden flames to stare at Classified as he spoke to me again, "Hey can you sing again?"

I pointed to myself, which I know was stupid because who else would he be talking to, but I was so incredulous, "Me? You want me to sing?"

Itachi looked at me like I was a dumb shit, which I had to say I probably deserved - as I said before, who else would he be talking to? Classified just nodded at me in response.

I looked up at the stars that had finally appeared in the dark sky, puffing out my cheeks I thought of the last time I sang for someone. They had been dying. This might have unexpected effects, I thought. When my emotions got out of control, a.k.a. when I was singing, weird things started to happen. I mused for a few moments, thinking about the pros and cons. I looked back at Classified – shit – he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Ah hell, now I had to do it… whatever, what happens happens. "Sure," I said, "Uh, what do you want to hear?"

Classified opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Itachi who replied, "The first thing you learned." I gaped at him, but then shut my mouth. Calm, Tori, we are calm. I knew that staring at him would only make him pissed so I closed my eyes and thought.

What was the first thing that I learned? Oh, yeah that song. That was the best song, I thought sighing. It works… alright. I started to hum the tune first, my foot tapping to the beat. I was getting a feel for the song as my head swayed from side to side. I took a deep breath and with my eyes still closed I started to sing…

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm try to make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_

I smiled and opened my eyes, noticing for the first time that I was crying. And… well… the whole campground was glowing a deep blue, silvery glimmers hovering in the air. The song was reminding me of my first love, and my first heartbreak. That was one of the happiest, and then unhappiest, times of my life. The breakup wasn't even a real breakup, it was me being dead.

The glowing and weird sparkly things faded away after a minute or two, damn that was odd. Not to mention really girly, for god's sake I was a tomboy and my power was when I got emotional… making sparkles, _great_. Whatever. I could tell by ranting in my head I was trying to keep my thoughts from returning to him, the person that I had loved. The only person who, me as a very cynical person, I didn't think was an idiot at my school. I flopped onto my back and puffed out my cheeks sighing, I wonder if he cried for me…

I had totally forgotten about the two males, who seeing me fall backwards, thought something was wrong with me. Classified shrieked, "Tori!"

"Holy motherfu – CLASSIFIED! What the hell! Don't you dare scare me like that!" I screamed in his face as my upper body jolted upwards, my hand rose up and I smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"ME, ME don't scare YOU! What the hell is wrong with you? You cry and seem to be emitting strange energy, and then it looks like you pass out! Then YOU yell at ME?"

Itachi's eyes were really wide and I stared at him, "Do you hear him?" I asked exasperatedly pointing at Classified. "He is yelling at me. Tell him to stop, it's annoying."

Itachi looked over at Classified and gave him a death glare, "Stop."

I turned to Classified and stuck out my tongue, "Itachi likes me better!" I said this while scooting over behind Itachi and wrapping my arms around his chest. Itachi stiffened but I was still intent on teasing Classified, after all it was not nice to yell at girls, "Two against one….we….win."

"Che, whatever," Classified said his eyes flashing. He glared at us and then moved to the mattress that Itachi and he had made out of moss, making himself comfortable and falling asleep.

I narrowed my eyes; I would have the last word, "Is someone upset that he has been ganged up on?" Pulling my hands away from Itachi I accidentally brushed his black hair, and DAMN, it was soft. Itachi was starting to stand up but I pushed him back down, he stiffened again. "Dude, your hair is so soft! What the hell kind of shampoo are you using?" I was entranced by the black locks, running my fingers through the soft masses. "Oh my god, seriously, how is it humanly possible to have hair this soft?"

The Uchiha was still tense underneath my petting of his hair. Somewhere in my mind I realized that this was weird, but it was super-duper soft. Insanely soft. Softer than _Quilted Northern_ kind of soft. He tried to tug his head out of my grasp once and I frowned. The second time I growled slightly underneath my breath. The third time I glared at him but finally let my prisoner go.

"Fine," I hissed, "But you realize that I will play with your hair tomorrow… maybe I will braid it, no. I am going to pigtail it. No how about dreadlocks…" I grinned evilly and his eyes widened in horror at my statements. He actually looked a little scared, which was weird for him, but then again this is me we are talking about.

We headed to the "mattress" which was far less comfortable than it looked, sigh. It took me a solid three hours to just fall asleep and it was late already. I groaned tomorrow was going to be very, very rough.

* * *

**That's it... did I ever mention that I like reviews? Shameless, I know. **


End file.
